


The Rescue

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Jim Gordon, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, Gay Parents, Gay Sex, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Mpreg, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Out of Character Jim Gordon, POV Jim Gordon, POV Leslie Thompkins, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Parent Oswald Cobblepot, Past Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Possessive Jim, Post Mpreg, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Jim, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Sexual Violence, Socially Awkward Edward Nygma, Soft Jim Gordon, Sweet Edward Nygma, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Jim seeks to rescue Oswald after he is shot following Galavan's victory celebrations.  He enlists Lee's help.  His latent feelings for Oswald start to manifest themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a one shot for Gobblepot Alliance week 2019, but decided to pursue it further.

**The Rescue**

  
  


Jim knew Galavan had done it.

Kidnapped the mayor, and, even worse, murdered a defenceless old woman in front of her own horrified son - after coercing him to commit a series of crimes he hadn’t wanted to enact.

Oswald may be a criminal, but was also a human being who could hurt. He was still someone’s son. 

And now he was on the run, after being seriously wounded by an expert marksman.

He had to help him, find him before it was too late.

But he needed help.

Much as he loved him, he wasn’t sure about Harvey. He’d always had it in for Oswald - especially after he’d despatched Fish.

And anyone he took with him would have to have some medical expertise - because Oswald would require urgent medical attention, but taking him to hospital would just be one step closer to being sent to Blackgate, or, God forbid, even Arkham.

He chose Lee.

He knew he could trust her, and she was an excellent doctor. Things hadn’t been as great between them lately, but he was sure she would want to help a fellow human being in trouble. She was a kind, honourable woman.

So he went to her discreetly and explained what he wanted from her. To help him find where Oswald was, take him to a safe place and nurse him back to health.

“Jim! For God’s sake!” Lee protested, in a low hiss. “He’s a known criminal! Besides, shouldn’t he be taken to a hospital?!”

“We can’t do that! They’d arrest him! And..he’s a key witness against Galavan,” Jim growled back softly.

“How come?”

“Galavan murdered his mother - right in front of him, Lee. He’s a victim in this!”

Lee’s face crumpled. “Oh, Jim, that’s awful. Even he doesn’t deserve that!”

The use of the word ‘even’ in that sentence made Jim bristle, but he swallowed down his feelings - for now. The most important thing was to get Lee’s help and to get to Oswald as soon as possible.

They took Jim’s car and drove out on the road in the direction in which Oswald had only recently made his desperate getaway.

They said very little - the atmosphere between them was more than a little strained.

Jim wondered how much Lee had guessed about his true motivation for this altruistic deed. Because it was definitely much more than human kindness that was involved here.

After a few miles they found the car abandoned on the side of the road by a forest.

“That’s the car he escaped in!” Jim exclaimed, and pulled over and parked behind it.

He half expected to find Oswald slumped in the front seat over the steering wheel, dead. He hoped to God he wouldn’t.

  
His heart fibrillated as he approached the door which was hanging open on the driver’s side.

But Oswald wasn’t there. Phew, he thought, at least he had had the strength to get out of the car and walk....or rather, hobble….

_ He had to admit he found Oswald’s limp somewhat attractive - he couldn’t help it. The way he used that bird-headed cane as a prop and a weapon as well as a simple walking aid….Oswald was resourceful enough to turn a disadvantage to his advantage, and Jim had always secretly admired him for that. _

There was a trail of blood leading from the car in the direction of the trees. 

“Come on,” Jim said, nodding downwards at the thread of scarlet splashes on the ground. “Hopefully he can’t have got too far.”

  
  


They followed the trail deep into the forest and then came across a trailer parked in the middle of a clearing, the blood line leading right up to the door.

“He must be in there,” Jim remarked. He tried to keep the tremulous tension out of his voice. He hoped fervently that they had got to Oswald in time.

Just as they reached the door it was flung open - and there Oswald stood - still in his waistcoat and white dress shirt, which was now grubby and stained with blood.

His eyelids were drooping, and it was clear he was barely conscious and in a very weakened state, but his instinct to protect himself was still strong.

He had a heavy object in his left hand and he raised it up weakly, intending to strike.

Lee gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. Jim gestured to her to keep calm.

But Oswald was clearly in too bad a state to follow through, and he dropped his makeshift weapon the instant before he saw who his surprise visitors were.

His glazed eyes focussed on Jim and flickered with recognition.

“Jim! Help me - please!” he groaned feebly, just before his legs gave way under him and he started to fall.

Jim rushed forward instantly and caught Oswald before he could hit the ground.

“Shhh, it’s ok, it’s ok,” Jim soothed, but Oswald didn’t respond. His head drooped forward and his body slumped lifelessly in Jim’s arms.

“Oswald! Oswald!” Jim repeated urgently, and after still getting nothing back he looked across at Lee, the fear showing as clear as day in his eyes. 

Lee came to him, touched Oswald’s neck, and said, “It’s ok Jim, he’s still alive. He just fainted, that’s all.”

“Oh - good. Good, that’s good. Erm - wouldn ‘t do to have him die on me just yet,” Jim said, trying to make light of the situation. “OK - let’s get you out of here, Oswald,” Jim continued, addressing the unconscious body in his arms with a briskness that his heart didn’t feel.

Jim carried Oswald through the forest and back to his car, talking to him all the time with a light, reassuring tone. He told him that everything was going to be fine, he was safe now, and that he and Lee would make sure to get him well again. He had learnt early on in his army career, with all his first aid training, that the last sense to go was always hearing, and so he wanted to tell Oswald positive, encouraging things.

Lee said she would go ahead and get the car ready, take the blanket from the boot to wrap Oswald in. “Thanks, Lee,” Jim said gratefully, but Lee didn’t respond - she just went on in front of him, hurrying as she went.

She was being very generous in helping like this, and he really did appreciate what she was doing - especially as he more than suspected that he was falling in love with Oswald, and he was almost certain that she knew that too.

She had given him time to be alone with Oz too - and now he could say some of the things he had been yearning to reveal in words for so long, and had been too afraid to say out loud - even to himself. So that’s just what he did.

When he caught up to Lee she had been as good as her word and had prepared the back seat - cleaned off whatever rubbish was left on there (well it was Jim’s car, after all….) and laid out the blanket ready for their injured passenger.

Jim went to thank her, but she cut him off abruptly before he got a chance to speak.

“I’ll drive - you stay in the back with him,” she instructed brusquely, without making eye contact. 

Jim wasn’t going to argue. 

Lee opened the door and held Oswald’s head while Jim carefully lifted him inside and placed him on the back seat, and then wrapped him up in the blanket. “Thanks,” he said, his voice full of apology. Lee nodded, and said nothing.

Jim got in and put his arms around Oswald, holding him fast, while Lee closed the door and then went back to the driver’s seat.

She closed her door sharply, and Oswald stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up and his misted gaze locked briefly with Jim’s. Jim smiled at him and said, “Hey, look who’s awake at last!” He gave him a little squeeze. “Jim,” Oswald whispered, smiling weakly, before passing out again. 

“Ozzy,” Jim replied softly, looking down with love at the sleeping form in his embrace. He desperately wanted to kiss his crown to comfort him more, but didn’t want to rub Lee’s nose in it. After all, he had to keep reminding himself that she WAS helping them. 

Oswald stirred a couple more times as they drove back to Gotham, murmuring incomprehensibly, but quickly settled down again - as if he sensed that he was safe in Jim’s arms. And, of course, he was….

Lee just drove, staring silently at the road ahead. Jim wondered what she was thinking, but didn’t dream of asking her.

They took Oswald to Barbara’s old place. Jim carried him in to the bedroom as Lee peeled back the sheets on the big king sized bed. 

“Here we go, Oswald,” he said, “Now we’re going to get you in to bed.”

Jim couldn’t help an involuntary blush which he hoped Lee wouldn’t notice.

He laid him down as gently as he could. Oswald lay motionless, looking very serene - too peaceful, Jim thought. He found himself constantly checking that Oswald’s chest was rising and falling, just to check if he was still breathing. 

“Right Mr Cobblepot - we need to get you comfortable,” he continued, forcing himself to smile as he spoke so the positivity would come through in his tone.

Lee went off to get her doctor’s bag of tricks while Jim undressed Oswald.

Jim carefully unbuttoned and removed Oswald’s waistcoat and shirt. 

“Hope you don’t mind me doing this, Oswald - you need to get out of your dirty clothes y’see, and Lee, she needs to treat those nasty wounds,” he explained gently. He felt he had to justify himself even though Oswald wasn’t in a position to protest or fight -or maybe even because of that.

He had never seen Oswald seem so helpless or look so calm. It was weird, so unreal, to see him like this. It was worrying of course - it was a sign that he was in a very bad way, and his spark was all gone - but it was also kinda sweet to watch him sleeping. He looked so innocent….so angelic….

He gazed down at the slender torso with its smooth, hairless white skin, blemished by existing scars and his recent wounds - taking in the sight of Oswald’s bare flesh for the first time. 

Something stirred within and without him that just couldn’t be ignored. 

He was glad that Lee hadn’t offered to help. This was a private, intimate moment that couldn’t be shared. He felt his face flush again, hot with shame that he could become aroused by Oswald when he was in such a bad way. It was hardly an appropriate physical reaction to the poor beaten up body lying there in the bed.

But Oswald’s nakedness was sublime, and refused to be ignored. Jim just couldn’t help his erection.

He cautiously unfastened and started to pull down Oswald’s pants - revealing expensive-looking purple silk shorts. Jim smiled to discover that the King of Gotham had regal taste even in underwear! They looked so sexy on him too…..he tried not to think about what was inside them, although he couldn’t help noticing that they were very decently filled out….

He quickly averted his gaze and carried on with the task in hand.

He decided to leave the shorts untouched.

Oswald was modest and old-fashioned. He would feel violated if he woke to find his private parts made public and that was the last thing Jim wanted.

He removed Oswald’s shoes and then his socks. He reflected that Oswald had very pretty feet, and cute toes that just begged to be sucked. “Oh God, don’t even go there!” he thought desperately.

Finally, he tugged off Oswald’s pants as gently as he could.

And then he saw it. The evidence of the damage that Fish had done to Oswald’s leg. 

Oh my God, he thought. She had clearly gone to town on him with that baseball bat! He hadn’t deserved that. He suddenly felt intense hatred for Fish Mooney.

The pain and discomfort from that injury must be unbearable. His heart lurched and he felt hot, angry tears come to his eyes. He blinked them away fiercely.

He took a pillow and placed it carefully under Oswald’s knee before covering him with the sheets.

If kissing could make all those wounds heal and make Oswald better, he would do it gladly, right now….kiss him all over, and have him wake up to say, “Jim, darling - thank you so much for saving my life. I love you!”

But instead, he went to get Lee - again reflecting that she was the only one who could and would help and keep quiet about it. 

He had every faith that she could save Oswald’s life. She was a brilliant doctor. But he also needed to give Oswald a reason to fight, to keep on living.

He needed him to help him bring down Galavan, but that wasn’t all there was to it and he couldn’t deny that - not any more.

As Lee approached the bed, Oswald started to come round.

His bleary eyes focussed slowly and when his vision cleared all he saw was Lee bending over him with a syringe in her hand.

“Wha-what? What’s happening? What are you doing?” he blurted out, panic-stricken.

Then Jim’s face appeared, smiling reassuringly. 

“It’s ok, Oswald - we’re here to help you,” he said gently.

Oswald struggled to get up, panting frantically. “Please...leave me alone!” he pleaded helplessly.

“Shhhhh, take it easy Oswald. It’s OK - you’ve been hurt, and Lee just needs to give you some medicine - to make you better,” Jim said calmly, taking Oswald’s hand in his and stroking it rhythmically. 

“It’s ok, you can trust us,” he persisted softly. Oswald nodded and smiled up at Jim, feeling safe and calm, and allowed Lee to inject him very carefully in his neck. “There,” she said briskly, with a professional smile. “All done.” 

She went off to dispose of the syringe and get more of her magic medicines.

Jim continued caressing Oswald’s hand and staring down at him. Oswald looked up and locked gazes with him.

“Thank you,” he rasped weakly, then his eyelids began to droop, getting heavier and heavier, until he fell into a sound, restful sleep.

  
  
  


The next time Oswald came around he found himself swathed in bandages. He felt very tired and sore, but as Jim was by his side, he instantly felt 100% better.

“Hey, ” Jim said, leaning forward and looking at Oswald intensely with his dark blue eyes. He still had hold of Oswald’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

“I am feeling much better - thank you, Jim!” Oswald smiled. He loved being stared at by Jim’s deep, solemn blue eyes. He noticed that Jim looked rather tired - he had clearly missed some sleep. He wondered how long he had been sitting there, so close to him, watching him as he slept. 

“Where’s Lee?” he frowned. He remembered that she had been here, and had given him an injection. He had been frightened and apparently for no good reason.

“Oh - she had to go back to work. She’ll be back later to check your dressing.”

“Oh Jim - you saved my life - yet again!” Oswald sighed, treating Jim to a soft smile. 

“No problem - you’d do the same for me - right?” Jim arched his blond brows meaningfully .

“Ha! Of course! Anything for you - old friend!” Oswald winked. Then he winced as the pain from his wound took his breath away for a moment.

“Hey, are you ok?” Jim frowned. He squeezed Oswald’s hand.

“Yes, yes, I am fine, please don’t fuss James!”

“Sorry - just checking!”

“Jim - Jim, there is no need to apologise, old friend - I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m pleased that you care so much…” 

Jim squeezed Oswald’s hand again, extra hard. “Yes, of course I do,” he smiled. Oswald blushed.

  
  
  
  
  


Oswald started to improve slowly. Jim visited him frequently and the two of them began to chat quite openly.

Oswald started to reminisce about his childhood in particular, the way in which his mother had sought to comfort him when the other children had been unkind to him. Jim had listened patiently and with interest - it was good to hear Oswald’s perspective, talk to him like one human being to another and not a cop to a criminal. It was nice that Oswald trusted him enough to share all this, too. It was all part of his therapy, Lee had explained, getting him to open up about his feelings - and his memories, pleasant and unpleasant. It didn’t do to let things fester. But Jim loved these exchanges, and welcomed any excuse to engage in conversation with him.

Oswald smiled sadly, his face reflecting his quiet pride as he spoke.

“Mother told me I was handsome and that one day I’d be a great man, she didn’t see me as an ugly freak or monster like everyone else.”

“Don’t be silly Oswald - you’re not ugly.”

“Ah, thanks Jim - but - ha! - you agree I’m a freak and a monster though?!” Oswald’s eyes flashed with triumph at making his point, then dimmed with sadness at proving himself right.

“No, no, you’re not a freak or a monster, Oswald. Galavan - he’s the monster. He hurt you. He made you do those things. I’ll make sure he won’t do that to you or anyone else ever again.”

Oswald reached out and grabbed onto Jim’s hand, gripping it firmly. Jim flinched in surprise.

“Oh, Jim, Jim, my dear friend - you don't know who you are dealing with.…” Oswald’s eyes flashed with passion.

“Yes I do. He may be a monster, Oswald, but he’s also a man. He can be brought to justice. But you have to help me, Oswald - when you’re feeling up to it, of course.”

“Help? How?” Oswald blinked rapidly with bewilderment. 

Jim’s heart skipped a beat. How could he look so sweet, so innocent? And his eyes - their aquamarine beauty was intensified when he fluttered those raven lashes….focus, focus, he told himself.

“You have to give evidence,” he resumed firmly.

“Evidence? Me?! No way Jim!” 

Oswald struggled to get up, but the pain was too severe, and he was still too weak. He collapsed back down onto the pillows with an exasperated sigh. “Holy crap!” he grouched.

“Hey mister, take it easy,” Jim soothed sternly. “Don’t want my chief witness bailing out on me!”

Oswald gave him a withering glance. “I don’t know why you want me to give evidence, Jim. Face it. Who would believe a known criminal like me?”

“They will believe you. I’ll make sure of it, I’ll back you up.”

“Back me up?” Oswald laughed harshly. “How? What with?”

“I’ll get evidence. I’ll….I’ll get proof of what he did to….your mother….”

“What?!” Oswald went pale, his eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. “Wha-what about my mother?”

Jim couldn’t help it, he wanted to comfort Oswald. He looked so vulnerable lying there, and now the fear and heartbreak was so clear from the look on his face - he had gone sheet white.

“Oswald - I’ve organised a search. The GCPD is looking for....your mother’s resting place,” Jim broke to him gently.

Oswald stared silently at Jim for a moment, registering what his friend had just said.

“Oh - Jim! Jim - thank you!” His eyes filled up with tears and he pressed Jim’s hand hard.

Jim gulped. He hadn’t quite realised how profoundly this would affect him. He returned the pressure to Oswald’s hand.

“Hey, please - don’t mention it, it’s the least I can do. Your mother was a good woman, Oswald - she didn’t deserve what happened to her.”

Oswald stared back with deep understanding. Jim was looking at him with quiet concern in his lovely dark blue eyes. “He looks beautiful - and he cares, he really cares!” he thought, and so nothing could stop the tears escaping from his eyes and running down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Jim said softly, and he reached out and brushed Oswald’s cheeks gently with his free hand, wiping his tears away.

“Thank you, Jim,” Oswald said, his voice husky with emotion. A soft smile lit up his wan face.

He fiercely wiped the rest of his tears away with his own hand.

“But - Jim, what about Mayor James?” he resumed thoughtfully. “Surely, he will give evidence about his kidnap, you won’t need me.”

“Nahh, I don't trust him, he’s spineless. He’ll break as soon as Galavan puts any pressure on him.”

“Ha! So you have the measure of Mayor James too - James.” Oswald’s smile widened and a sparkle came to his blue eyes. 

Jim’s knees shook. Why was it that Oswald could make him feel this way? He was beginning to wonder who was the most helpless out of the two of them….


	2. Well, This is Awkward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Oswald both let slip a few home truths that Lee won't like

**Well, This is Awkward!**

Oswald had never been the most patient person.

He really shouldn’t have tried to get out of bed before he was ready.

Jim warned him that he should be careful. 

“You have extensive injuries, Oz,” he’d told him. “You still need to take it easy.”

But oh no - Oswald Cobblepot always knew best. The Penguin’s stubborn pride always got the better of him.

Before Jim could stop him he had flung back the covers, swung out of bed and started to hobble forward unsteadily.

He didn’t get far, of course.

It was fortunate that Jim happened to have come back into the room - after a ‘comfort break’ he just couldn’t put off any longer - and was two steps ahead of him, catching him before he could hit the floor. Oswald fell straight into Jim’s embrace, surrendering reluctantly and slumping heavily inside his arms.

“Now - will you listen to me Cobblepot?” Jim growled, hoisting Oswald up and back onto the bed with a groan.

“Jim ...I ...just wanted…..to…..”

“Kill yourself?”

“Ha ha! No...I...”

Oswald’s speech was cut short as he gasped in pain, his breath taken from him. He found out it still hurt pretty badly when he laughed.

“Oh Oswald, you see what you did?! Now be quiet and take it easy! That’s an order.”

Jim lifted Oswald’s legs back into bed and pulled the covers over him, tucking him up inside. 

He put his hands on either side of the supine figure, trapping him inside the sheets. His helpless captive glared back at him indignantly. 

“Fine!” he sighed tetchily, rolling his eyes and tightening his lips.

“That’s the way. Now - I’m calling Lee,” Jim said firmly.

“No, Jim!” Oswald protested crabbily. “I’m perfectly all right!”

“Listen to me! You could have torn your stitches. And you could get an infection. For God’s sake Ozzy...what am I going to do with you?”

“Oh - erm - Jim…” Oswald ventured coyly.

“What?!” Jim snapped impatiently.

“You just called me ‘Ozzy’.”

Jim floundered for a second. “Oh - erm - did I?” he said, as casually as he could.

“Yes, James. You did.” Oswald peered up at Jim with a new glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Well ...it must just have been a slip of the tongue. You were really ticking me off y’know. Don’t go reading anything into it.”

“Hmmm. A slip of the tongue, you say?” Oswald replied smoothly, raising his ebony brows and glancing over Jim suggestively. He ran his own tongue over his lips thoughtfully.

Jim felt himself weaken. That moist, pink tongue....wetting those sweet, sensuous lips….

”Damn you Cobblepot !” he thought. “You provocative bird-haired beauty!”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly to regain his composure. 

“Well anyway - whatever it was,” he resumed sternly, “I’m calling Lee NOW…and don’t move a muscle without asking me first, OK?”

Oswald smiled sweetly and fluttered his lashes. “Oh, Detective. So masterful!” he said silkily.

“Ha ha! Seriously, Oswald - just stay put, don’t move and TRY to behave yourself while I make this call…”

Jim turned away and began tapping in Lee’s number, trying hard to fight his arousal….

  
  
  
  


_ Soon afterwards…. _

Dr Thompkins arrived promptly, exchanging brief glances with Jim. His look was apologetic and hers was longsuffering - quelle surprise.

“I’m sorry - but he would try and get out of bed….”

“I thought you were supposed to be watching him!” Lee reprimanded through gritted teeth. 

_ She was filling up the syringe with strong anaesthetic, in preparation for Oswald’s emergency surgery. Torn stitches! He could well start to lose blood again and get an infection ... the crazy fool! Antibiotics next, just to be on the safe side…. _

_ She could hardly believe she was doing this for a depraved sociopath like Oswald Cobblepot.  _

_ What with Jim’s insane, inexplicable crush on this gangster (which he didn’t seem to realise she knew about) and now this - it was a wonder she didn’t go mad herself…. _

_ But as Jim had said - when all was said and done, this criminal was still a human being. She had to treat him just like any other patient in her care. And Jim clearly saw something in him that she and a whole load of other people didn’t. _

_ She just hoped he wouldn’t come to regret this act of kindness. If Cobblepot helped put away Galavan - well, that would be something...but that’s if they could trust him, which somehow, she doubted…. _

“I know, I know - but I had to go to the bathroom, I told him to stay put. I was only gone a minute - but he’s so damn stubborn!”

_ There was angst and remorse as well as exasperation in Jim’s tone and expression. Lee thought maybe she’d been a little too harsh. He was always having to apologise for something, and she had to admit that he wasn’t always to blame. He seemed to be completely under the crime lord’s spell. _

“Ok, never mind,” she shrugged, “All that matters is that we put this right - ok?” She smiled and placed her hand on Jim’s arm in a placating gesture.

Jim’s face relaxed and he smiled appreciatively. “Thanks,” he rasped. “Look - Lee, I really appreciate this…”

“Yes Jim, so you already told me, you don’t have to keep thanking me!” she laughed dismissively.

Just then a weak but urgent cry summoned their immediate attention.

“Erm..Hello? Excuse me! Miss - erm I mean Dr, Thompkins? I....seem to be bleeding again….”

It was touch and go. 

Oswald had broken a lot of stitches. Lee had to work fast.

Jim sat beside him, holding his hand reassuringly, while Lee quickly but carefully injected him. 

The drug she administered was a potent narcotic - designed to work fast in making the patient feel calm, sleepy and comfortably numb.

Oswald’s eyes started to glaze, and his grip on Jim’s hand began to relax. Jim took Oswald’s hand in both of his, keeping a firm but gentle hold and stroking Oswald’s palm soothingly with his thumb.

“That - feels nice,” Oswald sighed drowsily. He looked up at Jim and their gazes locked, Oswald struggling to keep his drooping eyelids open and maintain his focus on Jim’s face.

“That’s it, Oswald - don’t fight it, just go to sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up….”

Lee began to load her needle with surgical thread.

“Jim,” Oswald gasped, his grip suddenly tightening around Jim’s hand. 

“Hey, now, take it easy Oz, Lee’s not going to hurt you…she’s just going to mend your…..”

“No ...not that ...I.. want you Jim,” Oswald panted urgently, blinking frantically. 

“Erm, heh,” Jim laughed awkwardly, aware that his face must have gone a deep shade of puce. He was embarrassed for sure, but that wasn’t all….he also couldn’t avoid going hard in a very personal place….

“Now, calm down Oswald - just relax and go to sleep,” he resumed levelly, stroking Oswald’s hand rhythmically.

“Yes....Jim ...darling….” Oswald murmured. He gave Jim a sweet little smile and his eyes flickered closed.

Jim’s heart skipped a beat.

This was awkward!

Hearing Oswald say he wanted him and then calling him ‘darling’ overwhelmed him - but he could have waited until they were alone!

He tried to tell himself that it was the medication talking, not Oswald. And that’s what he chose to tell Lee, playing it down as much as he could.

Jim could see that Lee was as unconvinced as he was - although her lips agreed, her eyes told a totally different story. He knew his face was still blushing and his own eyes must clearly give him away.

Lee was both professional and compassionate. He had always known that and these were among the qualities he admired the most about her. They had made him fall for her and believe that she might be ‘the one’.

But that was before he’d been forced to acknowledge his true feelings for the other ‘raven haired beauty’ in his life. 

The natural beauty with the devil’s eyes now lay here on his sickbed - but he was not so helpless when seducing Jim with his wicked, winsome ways. For a moment, Jim wondered what the hell he was doing here.

But then he remembered why.

The comatose person in the bed wasn’t the Penguin, notorious crime lord. He was Ozzy, a human being with a heart and soul, and the most beautiful, bewitching face he had ever beheld. Now this human needed Jim’s love, support and protection - as well as justice - all of which he was damn well going to get if this detective had anything to do with it.

Jim held onto Oswald’s hand while Lee dutifully and efficiently stitched him up.

He made out that Oswald still hadn’t loosened his grip - but in truth it was Jim who didn’t want to let go.

“Well - that was tricky. He tried his best to undo my good work. You’d think he had a death wish!” Lee observed, once she had finished stitching and applying clean bandages. 

“But he should be ok now,” she added quickly, seeing Jim’s alarmed expression. His face had gone from a deep shade of red to a whiter shade of pale in an instant. 

“I’ll just give him some antibiotics in case of infection. But he’ll be fine now, don’t worry.”

“Ah - good,” Jim sighed, feeling the colour return to his face and the breath to his body. “That’s great, Lee, thanks again!”

“No problem, Jim,” Lee answered brightly. “And...Jim, please, make sure you look after yourself too. Um, you know, I’m running out of excuses for why you’re not turning in to work. They are bound to start to suspect something…”

“Naaa, it’s ok. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. If anyone asks, just say I’m out of town following up leads on Galavan - which of course I sort of am…..” Jim smiled sheepishly.

“OK, whatever,” Lee shrugged. “Well, anyway Jim, I’d better be going now ... actually, maybe you should come down with a very bad dose of the flu. I’ll tell Harvey, he’ll spread the word - and if he texts you or calls again, I suggest you lay it on thick. That should buy you some more time.”

“Thanks Lee. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Once Oswald starts getting up and about I can start coming in again. I just don’t want to leave him yet - not while he’s still like this.” 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks for understanding. And, Lee...erm, if you hear anything more on the search for Oswald’s mother, please let me know.”

“Of course.”

After Lee had gone, Jim went back to the bedside and sat there for a while, staring down at his charge.

He obsessively watched Oswald’s chest rise and fall until he was satisfied that he was continuing to breathe normally and regularly.

Jim sighed with relief.

“You see what trouble you’re causing, Cobblepot?” he rasped, tenderly smoothing Oswald’s unkempt raven locks away from his face and pulling the covers up around him. “Still - you’re worth it,” he added more softly.

They were alone now. He was free to express what he felt at last.

He bent down and pressed his lips gently to Oswald’s forehead. “I love you,” he said quietly.

Then he sat up and stretched himself, groaning and yawning with exhaustion. It wa sonly then that he realised how tired he had become.

His feet were aching, his head hurt and his body was stiff from lack of sleep.

He sighed heavily and unlaced and removed his shoes, then unbuttoned his shirt collar, ready for another restless session in the chair beside the bed. 

Then he thought, why not get more comfortable - and also give Oswald more comfort in the process?

So he climbed carefully up onto the bed. He moved in close to Oswald and put his arm across him protectively.

Jim wondered how Oswald might react if he woke up to find his police detective friend lying there next to him. If he asked him what he was doing there, Jim knew he wouldn’t be afraid to tell him why - not any more. Life was just too short.

Besides - keeping Oswald warm and helping him to heal, physically and emotionally, was his main priority. 

But he didn’t realise that this was a two way street - Oswald had always been one to return a favour. 

Jim soon fell into a sound sleep - soothed by the pacifying presence of the one he truly loved.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Home Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jim reach a new understanding

**Home Truths**

“Jim!”

Jim flinched awake to find Oswald shaking him and staring at him with intensity.

He sat up quickly, rubbing furiously at his sleep-leadened eyes.

“Detective Gordon, what are you doing here?” Oswald said stiffly, his blue-green eyes flashing indignantly.

“Erm….” Jim faltered, “I was just...erm….tired….” 

He left the bed hastily, went back to his chair and sat down slowly, grasping the arms tightly. This was awkward!

_ So much for being direct, he thought. He had been taken by surprise and had chickened out yet again…. _

“Ah. Hmm,” Oswald said reflectively, playing with his fingers distractedly. “Well, yes, of course - I see what you mean,” he mused. “It must be SO draining, having to care for a ‘problem’ patient like me.” He closed his eyes, stretched his lips and sighed heavily.

“No, Oswald, that’s not what….” Jim said hurriedly, then halted mid-sentence as Oswald’s eyes flicked open and a big smirk of triumph appeared on his face. 

“You are SO easy to tease, Detective Gordon!” he grinned impishly.

“Ha ha, very funny!” Jim replied dryly. “That’s the last time I take pity on you, Cobblepot!”

“I never asked you for pity, Jim.” Oswald’s eyes flashed a warning and his mouth tightened. 

Jim had struck a raw nerve.

This was tricky. Hell, he wanted so much make Oswald smile again. He always looked so damn bewitching - the way his eyes glistened when he was being playful….

He wondered how to do that, though? He fought off the overwhelming urge to take that pretty, enchanting face in his hands and then kiss the life out of it.

“Erm, sorry, bad choice of words. I meant HELP you, friends help one another, right?” he scrambled desperately.

It worked. Oswald’s face relaxed into a soft smile of surrender. 

“Of course, I should have known that’s what you meant. I am just a tad sensitive at the moment, Jim, you understand,” he said.

“Well that’s no wonder, after all you’ve been through,” Jim said sympathetically.

“Thank you, Jim,” Oswald nodded gratefully, “I knew you’d understand. You know how much I suffered at the hands of Galavan and his sadistic sidekick sister!” His tone hardened and his eyes began to fill up with angry tears.

“Hey,” said Jim gently, “You’ll be ok now, it’s safe - here.” He tentatively reached out and touched Oswald lightly on the arm.

Oswald’s eyes got very big and bright.

“Oh - Jim. So tender all of a sudden!” he smiled, his dimples growing. “What brought this on then?”

_ Jim gulped hard. That smile….those dimples….  _

“Well, Oswald - I just don’t like to think of you suffering. I mean - no-one deserves that. And - we all need support in times of trouble - don’t we? Everyone needs a friend - don’t they?” he prompted carefully.

“Yes, Jim, of course - you’re right. And that was so beautifully expressed, too. But - Jim - the time you are spending here with me - the way you’re looking after me and all my needs - what does Lee think about it?” He cocked his head and studied Jim closely.

“Erm….Lee? Well...she knows I’m doing the right thing - I mean, by saving a life, and protecting a witness…” Jim floundered.

“And that’s it? That’s all? Does she believe all this is just altruism, Jim?” Oswald pressed.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Jim fired back defensively.

Oswald visibly flinched. He realised he had pushed Jim too far. 

“Oh. Well, yes, of course, why wouldn’t she? Please - forgive me, old friend,” he said apologetically. “I shouldn’t have interrogated you like that..”

“No Oswald, it’s ok,” Jim cut in quickly, his brows relaxing. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. Maybe it’s just because I’m tired,” he shrugged.

“Well, Jim, of course you are! All this must be telling on you. I do appreciate your sacrifice.”

“Oswald - it’s no sacrifice - really - no sacrifice at all.”

”Ah, well, if you’re sure. I would hate to put you to any inconvenience.”

“You? Ha! Never!”

“Now you are being flippant, James…”

“ I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“I know you were. And I was just playing with you, of course. It’s what we do, isn’t it, James?””

_ Jim really wanted to take that sweet bundle of beauty into his arms and kiss him passionately, trace those dimples on that smiling feline face with his fingers, tell him in no uncertain terms that he was more than ready to play. But just now he lacked the courage to take the risk. It could still be a step too far. _

Oswald saw Jim’s thoughtful frown. He guessed that something was troubling him, and he suspected he knew what it was.

It was time they stopped messing around and put their cards on the table.

This was ridiculous! If Jim couldn’t do this, then he would have to take charge.

“James,” he began purposefully. “There is something I have wanted to share with you for quite a while, but have never felt quite able to until now.”

“Oh? This sounds kinda deep, Oswald.” Jim’s frown unravelled and a soft, boyish smile replaced it. Oswald’s heart skipped a beat.

“Well, Jim,” he resumed slowly, “you are right, it is deep. But I have been bursting to tell you about it and really don’t think this can wait any longer.”

“Oh. OK, Oz - what is it?” Jim said, full of intrigue.

“It’s this, Jim.”

_ Oswald took a deep breath, clasped his hands tightly and began. _

“As I was being carried in your arms, unconscious, through that forest, I had a dream. I dreamt that you told me that you had been in love with me for a very long time, but had been too afraid to let me know. 

“You had always treated me roughly because of your fear of revealing your true feelings. You said you were really sorry for treating me so shabbily, and would try your best to make up for it. You said that far from seeing me as your bitter enemy, you saw me not only as a friend but also as your beautiful dark angel, and that if anything bad were to befall me, it would break your heart. 

“There was no way you would let me come to harm though, as you quickly reassured me that you would protect me with your life. I would live and get well and strong, as you would nurse me back to health and stay by my side for as long as it took to get me on my feet again. 

“You would make sure to get justice for the death of my poor mother. She would be found and have a proper burial and the murdering Galavans would get what was coming to them. You would find a way of doing that that would avoid getting me into any kind of trouble and would keep me out of prison - because what good would it do me to be in Blackgate when I could be lying in your arms instead?”

“It was a beautiful dream, Jim, and so vivid, recalling it brings tears to my eyes. I just needed to share it with you.”

Oswald had looked down at his hands the whole time he was speaking, and his voice had begun to shake during his speech. By the time he reached his conclusion, there were indeed tears in his eyes, and he gave an emphatic sniff and blinked rapidly, struggling bodily to contain them. He wrung his trembling hands so tightly that the knuckles turned white.

Jim swallowed hard and caught his breath at every word Oswald uttered, for each one had been dragged from his own heart and all were true. The dream Oswald had recounted had come from a nightmare, one that had made Jim so afraid that he would never have a chance to confess how much this gangster, this delightful little devil had come to mean to him. He had wanted to tell him, regardless of whether he could hear those words or not -before it was too late.

And it appeared that his dark angel had heard them after all. He had kept them hidden away in his heart ready to escape so sweetly and eloquently through his lips.

So he opened his own lips and took courage, heaving his heart into his mouth at last.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “That was beautiful, Ozzy. And - it wasn’t a dream, but you knew that, didn’t you?”

Oswald slowly raised his face and his tear filled eyes shone starry bright with intense joy as he said, “Yes, Jim. Yes, of course I knew it!”

_ Later…. _

“I never thought I’d fall in love with a gangster.”

“Ha! But you did, Detective Gordon.” Oswald grinned, his eyes shining proudly with love.

“Yes - I did, Mr Cobblepot.” Jim stared lovingly back, then pulled his gangster into a soft kiss.

Oswald drank in the feel of Jim’s mouth on his. He closed his eyes and sighed as their lips parted.

“Mmmmm. Thank you, James. That was a lovely kiss. Hmmm, Jim - an interesting thought just occurred to me,” he mused. “If I’m a gangster - then does that make you my moll?!”

“Ha ha - I guess it must do!” Jim laughed.

“I think you’d look adorable in a feather boa and a flapper dress, Detective.”

“What? No way!”

“Yes, I think you could really carry it off! It would be the perfect undercover disguise. You could be my perfect arm candy when I’m back at my club!”

“ Well OK, if you’re sure - as long as you don’t expect me to wear heels….”

  
  


_ A short time before that…. _

After his little ‘confession’, Jim had wasted no time following up on it. He had reached out and taken Oswald’s bewitching, tear-wetted face in his hands, staring deeply into his glistening azure eyes before claiming his lips at last.

The touch of that sweet, velvet-soft mouth had ignited a flame of love that had coursed through his whole body, firing up every fibre of his being. 

But Oswald had pulled away and broken the kiss, his mouth agape with surprise.

Jim was stunned for a moment, hypnotised by the beauty of Oswald’s astonished stare. 

Then he’d tried to apologise, thinking he’d overstepped the mark.

“Oh - Oswald, look….I’m sorry…” he’d begun awkwardly.

“No, Jim, please! I just wasn’t ready…” Oswald had cut in, his eyes wide and bright with excitement. 

And he had grasped Jim’s face and pulled him back onto his waiting, welcoming lips.

Oswald had never been kissed before - not like this - that was evident. He was inexperienced and gauche and in desperate need of guidance.

Luckily, Jim was both willing and able to school him in the ways of love. Oswald followed his lead, first slowly and tentatively and then with hungry, unbridled passion.

He sure was a fast learner!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Cop Loves Cobblepot; Cobblepot Loves Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jim's relationship blossoms. Some sharing of unpleasant memories from Jim, mention of some sexual violence.

**Cop Loves Cobblepot; Cobblepot Loves Cop**

“You have blue eyes, Jim. Lovely, deep, soulful blue eyes. I fell in love with them as soon as they met mine.”

_ Oswald had definitely had worse days than this - and so had Jim. _

_ They were sitting close together on the bed, Oswald propped up on an abundance of pillows with a pillow underneath his damaged leg to support it. Jim had given Oswald his extra strength pain killing tablets - as well as a therapeutic leg rub - so his charge was feeling exceptionally mellow and relaxed. _

_ Jim had a boyish, contented smile on his face that Oswald definitely wanted to see more of, and so he had felt honour bound to heave his heart into his mouth and share the beauty that he looked upon now. _

_ The look of love was in his lover’s eyes and it suited him so well....he looked so adorable, Oswald had feelings he just didn’t want to control. Or hide. Not any more. _

“Ahhh - Ozzy. That’s - well, beautiful.” Jim glanced away for a moment and cleared his throat.

“Well, YOU are beautiful, James, so it’s very apt! I swear, I still don’t quite understand what you are doing here with me, like this - in this very romantic situation. I mean, really, Jim,” Oswald frowned, tightly interlacing his fingers in front of him on the covers, “what the hell possessed you to fall for an ugly freak like me?”

Jim looked at Oswald in disbelief. Oswald experienced a sharp intake of breath as Jim’s blue irises swiftly turned to black. 

“Oswald - don’t EVER say that about yourself again!” Jim berated, his eyes flashing like two big black diamonds.

Oswald locked gazes with Jim for a moment, hypnotised by the power of his stare.

Then he sighed heavily, closed his eyes and hung his head.

“I’m sorry Jim,” he said. He pursed and flexed his lips thoughtfully.

Then he raised his head and looked at Jim with eyes that were glassy with emotion. 

“Jim - dear,” he began tentatively, “it’s difficult for me not to repeat what other people have said to me, especially as they did so more than once. I’m afraid I can’t help it.”

Jim’s face relaxed. “Ahhh, Ozzy,” he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

He came forward and pressed his forehead to Oswald’s, clasping his hands around his face tenderly. Oswald closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“Oswald - sweetheart - listen to me - those other people were - and are - idiots,” Jim said in a low, rasping voice. “They had no business saying those things to you. They’re cruel words, and what’s more, Ozzy, they are just not true. You are frickin’ BEAUTIFUL, sweetheart, and the people who said those things are just ASSHOLES!” He lifted Oswald’s face and kissed him passionately.

Oswald’s eyes filled up with tears that refused to be quelled.

“Oh - James. James, look what you did to me - I’m a mess!” he sniffed, pulling away and wiping his eyes frantically. 

“Damn, where is my silk square when I need it….” he floundered.

“Here, sweetheart,” Jim dug out his own handkerchief and thrust it into Oswald’s shaking hand. “I know it’s not silk, but it IS clean! I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“Thank you honey! And please don’t apologise, these are HAPPY tears,” Oswald smiled, furiously dabbing away at his eyes and cheeks and wiping his nose. The cotton was soft and soothing - not as luxurious as his silk, but it still felt lovely to his wet, sore skin. And it smelt of Jim…his glorious scent was all over it. How could he not be comforted by that?

“Hey, sweetheart - come here,” Jim said softly, and he came forward and pulled Oswald into his arms. Oswald reciprocated eagerly.

“Phew. Well, I’m glad I didn’t upset you,” Jim sighed, rubbing Oswald’s back rhythmically. “I just get angry when I hear that people have hurt you, mentally or physically. I guess I’m really starting to take it personally!” 

Oswald gave him a little squeeze. “Thank you,” he murmured.

At that moment, he was reminded of the time when Jim had saved him from being put on a meat slicer by that thug Maroni - just by telling the truth and backing up his story. When the danger had passed, Oswald had made sure to mouth his thanks to Jim when Maroni wasn’t looking. That had been a sweet, fleeting moment of understanding between them.

Of course, he now knew that there had been more to that deed than just altruism. If only he had figured that out at the time! 

But better late than never ...they were together now, and that was all that mattered.

Oswald wallowed in the smell of Jim’s warm, smoky vetiver scent and the feel of his lover’s warm body against his. This was heaven on earth and he didn’t want to come down.

Jim’s handkerchief was still clutched tightly in his hand. He wouldn’t let go of that in a hurry, he would make sure to tuck it inside his pillowcase when he was alone.

“Oh, James,” Oswald sighed, pressing his lips gently against Jim’s shoulder. “I could stay here like this all night!”

“Awwww. Ditto!” Jim pressed his lips to Oswald’s crown, burying his nose in his lover’s soft dark hair. 

“But Ozzy, you and I need to eat. I’m getting hungry and I’m sure I heard your stomach rumbling once or twice too!”

“Ah, Jim, you heard it! Well then there’s no denying, I am feeling rather peckish, now you come to mention it. Ha! Peckish, do you get that?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh!” he groaned good humouredly. 

“Well, that’s as good as I get on an empty stomach, Jim dear.”

_ Jim heated up a can of chicken soup for Ozzy and ordered a pepperoni pizza for himself.  _

_ “A real balanced diet!” as Oswald remarked, with a cheeky chuckle. _

_ Jim really wished that he could cook. _

_ Oswald offered to cook a meal for them both once he was back on his feet again. (“After all, I used to work in a kitchen, remember - and my mother taught me to cook her own recipes too ...although of course I could never quite reproduce them as well as she could….”) _

  
  


He had taken away Oswald’s empty bowl, and the plate with the remaining crumbs of the many slices of buttered toast he’d also wolfed down with gusto.

“Your appetite is getting better,” Jim remarked with approval. “But I’m sorry I’m not a great cook, Ozzy”

“Oh, I know you more than make up for that with other skills,” Oswald smiled meaningfully.

  
  


_ Earlier: _

_ Jim warmed up the soup for Oswald’s supper and made slices of toast thickly spread with butter to go with it. _

_ “Mmm, Jim - is that chicken soup I smell?” Oswald enthused, his big blue eyes widening with excitement. _

_ "Yes it is - I know how much you love that.” Jim sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the tray down carefully.  _

_ “Oh yes, I do - ah, just a moment - how do YOU know that? I’m certain that I’ve never mentioned it to you, my dear.” _

_ “Ah, hum - well, I heard you muttering in your sleep, “Yes, chicken soup please mother….I love your chicken soup.” _

_ “Oh.” Oswald smiled sadly. “So, I talk in my sleep. I never knew that! That’s me caught out then. Ha! Hmmm. Well, let’s face it, honey - why would I know that, no-one was around to hear me before. Yes, you're right - it was my favourite - well, next to her goulash that is.” _

_ “I’m sorry it’s not as good as your mom’s Ozzy. It’s only out of a can.” Jim shrugged. _

_ “That’s perfectly all right, Jim - you are serving it, and that's all that matters. It will taste delicious because you are giving it to me.”  _

_ “Awwww - hey, Ozzy. That’s a lovely thing to say!” _

_ Oswald grinned, plunged the spoon into the creamy broth, raised it up like a trophy and then slurped it eagerly, making yummy noises and giving the thumbs up to demonstrate his point.  _

_ “Oh Jim, this soup is delicious - really! Jim, I’m so happy you’re here with me and I’m grateful that you are looking after me like this. No-one did that for me before, well, apart from my mother, and she’s….” he tailed off, tears coming to his eyes. _

_ “Hey, Ozzy ...I'm sorry…I shouldn’t have mentioned your mother. Now you’re upset….” _

_ “No, no, it’s ok Jim, I’ll be fine. I like to talk about my mother. It keeps her alive in a way, you know?” Oswald sniffed and blinked away his tears. Then he spooned more soup into his mouth and bit into a slice of toast. “Mmmm, this is great!” he smiled. _

_ “Good, I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Anyway - you know you can talk to me about her - about anything - any time, don’t you Ozzy?” _

_ “Yes - of course Jim. Jim - I hope your pizza will be getting here soon, I feel bad eating in front of you when you have nothing. Here, have a bite of my toast, then I will feel better.” _

_ “It's ok sweetheart, it should be here soon. I have to allow half an hour for delivery and it’s only been 20 minutes. I can wait. And - anyway, Oswald...when we’ve finished eating, I want to talk to you about something.” _

_ “Oh? This sounds very serious Jim.” _

_ “Well, it is - it’s just something we have in common, it can wait til later, but I felt it would be good to share.” _

_ “This is something in addition to our hatred for Galavan and his sister?” Oswald ventured. _

_ “Yes, Ozzy - as well as that.” _

_ “And our love for Gotham, our city of birth?” _

_ “As well as that, too.” _

_ “And being into guys? Well, one guy in particular! I mean, each other *giggle*" _

_ “Yep.” Jim kissed his lover tenderly. "One guy in particular, cos I am very particular!" _

_ “Awwww Jim! You are being so charming to me, do keep it up dear! But Jim, you have me intrigued.” Oswald put down his spoon and folded his arms. “I want to know now, Jim. What else do we have in common that you haven’t shared yet?” _

_ “No, Oswald - after supper. Your soup will get cold.” _

_ “You can put it in the microwave. Seriously, James - please tell me! I want to know. You can’t leave me dangling like this.” _

_ “Well - OK then - if you insist. Oswald - I know what it’s like to have someone I love die in front of me - unlawfully. My father was killed in a hit and run accident. I was there with him - I was just a kid at the time. I witnessed the whole thing.” _

_ Oswald’s face crumpled. His lower lip began to tremble. _

_ “Oh - Jim! Jim, that must have been terrible for you! Darling - here, take the tray away please, never mind the soup - I want to hold you, right now….”  _

_ “I’m so sorry, Jim,” Oswald said gently, as he took Jim into his arms, cuddling him as if his life depended on it.  _

_ “I’m sorry too,” Jim softly replied, speaking into Oswalds neck. “I’ll make sure Galavan goes down for what he did - and his sister too - that’s a promise.” He rubbed Oswald’s back gently. _

_ “Murdering bitch, Tabitha!” Oswald growled, with a sob in his voice. “Yes, Jim - they both have to pay!” _

_ “Shhh, they will, baby, don’t worry.” Jim kissed Oswald’s crown. _

_ “Baby? Did you just call me baby, Jim?” _

_ “Ah, yes I did, didn’t I?” _

_ Later: _

  
  


Jim studied Oswald with quiet concern. He asked him if he was feeling better.

“Yes, thank you, Jim, much better. I do apologise for breaking down, I know it’s silly, I’m a grown man for God’s sake…..”

“No, it’s not silly. You just got emotional, there’s nothing wrong with that. Besides, Oswald,” Jim added meaningfully, “I have no doubt that you’re a grown man - I’ve seen the evidence!”

Oswald’s eyes and mouth opened wide with curiosity. “Erm - what?” he faltered.

“Ha, there you go, Cobblepot - your bewildered look. It looks sexy, did you know that? No, of course you didn’t. You’re too modest, we both know that.”

“Er….Jim….thank you, that’s very flattering, but all this is very sudden. All these compliments, I mean...and, now you say you have evidence? What evidence? And evidence of what, exactly?” 

“Evidence to support your claim that you’re a grown man. You are clearly well and truly grown up, Oswald. Very grown up!”

“Oh!” Oswald said. He blushed.

“Awww, look at you, going pink. Don’t be bashful, Oswald. You’re very blessed. I couldn’t help but notice when I washed you ...when you were unconscious, and weak - I mean, you obviously couldn’t be expected to wash yourself ...”

“You saw ...you washed my....private parts?! While I was asleep?!” 

“Well, I didn’t want you getting bed sores. And I wasn’t going to ask Lee to do it! I tried not to look, but..well…...” Jim stopped and shrugged.

Oswald turned a deep shade of puce.

“Awwwww - Ozzy, come on, it’s something you should be really proud of. And I think I am one lucky sonofabitch!”

“I’m not embarrassed, Jim,” Oswald interrupted hurriedly, “You just - took me by surprise, that’s all. I know I’m big, it’s something I’ve never really thought much about before though. I mean, I never thought anyone would get to appreciate it - or enjoy it!”

“Well - with your kind permission, I would love to get to appreciate AND enjoy it!”

“Of course Jim, that goes without saying! YOU can do with me what you wish. I trust you. And I hope I’ll get to enjoy yours too - very soon.” He smiled coyly.

“You will - and when you’re feeling stronger, I’ll make love to you, Oswald. I promise you. You can’t know how much I’m looking forward to making you mine. But we need to take things slowly, especially as you’re not fully healed yet.”

“I know, James - but I wish we didn’t have to wait….”

“Well, we’ll make it worth waiting for...and, after all, sweetheart - you know there are still other things we can do in the meantime….”

“Oh Jim, yes, of course there are! Shall we start now?” Oswald’s hand started to wander south on Jim’s body.

Jim quickly caught his hand, squeezing it gently.

“Whoa mister - not yet, don’t get me started - supper first, ok? We have to keep up our strength, right?”

“OK Jim - but afterwards…?”

“Yes, afterwards…..after our appetiser, we’ll start on the entree!”

“Oh Jim, I can hardly wait for the first course to be finished….”

_ Much later - when Oswald was healed and ready: _

_ Afterwards _

“Well - I think we managed that, didn’t we, sweetheart?”

“Yes my dear - my own Jim! We managed that a lot more than ok!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“How could I not? With you, Jim? It was meant to be.”

“Awwwww. Thank you Ozzy. Yes, it was meant to be wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Jim. Erm, Jim?”

“Yes, Ozzy?” Jim looked at Oswald with a mellow post-coital smile.

“Erm, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Ask me anything.” Jim gently stroked Oswald’s bare arm distractedly.

“Thank you, Jim. Jim - darling - I was just wondering - when did you find out - I mean, how long have you known - and how did you know - that you were into guys, as well as ladies I mean? And - and - I have to ask you this - has there been anyone else? Any other men, I mean?”

“Well, Oswald, I can’t lie to you. There was someone else. Kind of, anyway - but not in the same league as you. And - nothing like we just shared ...” 

“Ahhh. Thank you Jim! But..who, and when, and how? I’m sorry honey, I just have to know.”

“Well, if you really want to know Oswald - my first, what you would call awakening was back in the army, a long time ago. I mean, I’d had suspicions that I was attracted to other guys, but wasn’t sure. Then this one guy - Eduardo - he came on to me, when we were on manoeuvres and paired off together. He pulled me behind a tree where there was no-one around and asked me for a kiss. He said he thought I was gorgeous and hoped I felt the same way as he did.

“He was handsome and I felt flattered, so I let him kiss me. And then afterwards, we started fooling around in secret - any chance we got to be alone, which is no mean feat in the army, but we managed it! Where there’s a will there’s a way, right? Eduardo - he told me he knew right away about me - he had a sixth sense, he said.”

“Eduardo? Hmmm, sounds exotic,” Oswald commented scathingly. “Sorry, Jim,” he continued more levelly, “I digress, I didn’t mean to interrupt your flow. Jim - I feel compelled to ask - how, erm, far did you actually go with him?”

“Well, we didn’t go, erm, all the way. But - we did do oral though...hey, do you mind me sharing this?” Jim paused, as he saw Oswald’s nose wrinkle with distaste.

“No, sorry, of course not Jim - I want to know, please carry on,” Oswald apologised, straightening his face.

“OK - well, he was kind of the dominant one, he knew I was - well, inexperienced, and he made me do stuff to him, practice makes perfect he used to say. I mean he pushed me down on my knees more than once, demanded things ...erm, you know ...then he did them to me, as a ‘reward’, he said, for being good to him.”

“Oh, Jim, he sounds terrible!” Oswald interjected, reaching out and taking Jim’s hand. 

Jim smiled gratefully. “It’s ok,” he said. “I can talk about this now.”

“Then,” he resumed, “one day he tried to talk me into being penetrated, and I almost gave in - but there was something about him that made me stop - and question what I was doing with him - and then I ended the relationship. It just didn't feel right somehow. 

“He didn’t take it well - but anyway, that was it, we were over.” Jim stopped and a dark expression came to his eyes.

“Are you ok, Jim?” Oswald asked anxiously, reaching out and gently caressing Jim’s jaw with his finger. “He sounds like a brute, and he made you do things you quite clearly weren’t comfortable with.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, like I said it was all in the past. I doubt I’ll see him again.” Jim’s eyes ignited at the feel of Oswald’s touch.

“But if he hurt you, my dear, I would still like to do something about it. Hunt him down and punish him for daring to abuse my beautiful lover.” Oswald pulled Jim into a gentle kiss. “I love you Jim, and I would do anything to protect you - and avenge you too.”

“I know you would Ozzy,” Jim grinned, his eyes becoming even brighter with the feel of Oswald’s lips on his. “And I love you too, and would do anything to protect you, as you know. But - no, sweetheart, there’s no need to do anything about it. I’m over him, and I didn’t give him the chance to hurt me! And what’s more, he is just not worth the effort. Of course, I ended up watching my back afterwards - in more ways than one!”” he added meaningfully. 

“But anyway, that’s not important ,” he smiled, “I’m with you now.” 

He came close and kissed Oswald tenderly. 

“I’m even more convinced now that I made the right decision.”

_ Jim had held back on the whole story, for fear that Oswald would feel honour bound to take retribution on his ex boyfriend - who Oswald had rightly described as a brute. _

_ What really happened was that Eduardo had come just short of raping him, but luckily he had been too quick and strong and had fought him off - given him a bloodied nose and more than one bruised rib from kicking and punching like his life depended on it - which he was sure was no exaggeration. He had then read him the riot act and ditched him on the spot. _

_ Eduardo had wiped the blood from his nose, his eyes full of fury. _

_ “You’ll regret rejecting me, “ he’d growled savagely. “I promise you that. This isn’t over yet, you faggot.” _

_ “You’ll have to catch me first,” Jim had retorted, and made off as fast as he could. _

_ Eduardo hadn’t managed to catch up with him yet. He hoped he never would. _

_ He hadn’t made good on his threat, but this experience had put Jim off those kind of relations for a good while...a long time in fact, and he’d not entertained the idea of being with another man - not until now.  _

_ But now he’d found someone special, someone to love, the process of lovemaking would be gentle, and gradual, careful and full of tenderness. He would see to that. _

_ And it had been beautiful, and had felt right, and he had looked into his lover’s fabulous face with his misted eyes and pretty open lips and felt love overflow from his heart and escape from his body. He’d felt Oswald tremble in his arms, heard his voice confirming in no uncertain terms that he’d reached his climax for the first time - that he belonged to Jim now, and was no longer a virgin. _

_ And he’d panted, gasped, groaned, breathed “I love you,” felt his lover’s heartfelt sighs, returning his sentiment and whispering his name as they rapidly, breathlessly came back down to earth in each other’s arms. _

“Yes Jim. It makes perfect sense. You saved AND guarded your virtue and kept it back especially for me! I’m flattered.” Oswald stroked Jim’s cheek tenderly, overjoyed at the boyish smile his touch produced.

“Well, you saved yourself for me, too. That makes me feel very special.”

“Yes, I did, Detective - and yes you ARE special, you were my first in every way, and will be my last, and I am glad too, that it was you. Very glad! Come here ...please…..my dear, I want another kiss….”

_ Jim didn’t need a repeat invitation.... _

  
  
  



	5. Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has a surprise for Jim, but Jim has some difficult news to deliver

Chapter 4 - Served

‘Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light’ - Oswald Cobblepot

**_‘....And if one of them stumbles and falls in the dark, the other will catch them and lift them up again <3’ - Cobblepot’s Comfort_ **

“Back on kitchen duty, I see, Cobblepot,” Jim remarked saucily, as he slipped his hands inside the penguin patterned apron, sweeping his hands high and low over his lover’s warm naked skin. He nuzzled at Oswald's neck and nipped at his ear, hearing him making a little humming noise and feeling him quiver and arch his neck in response.

Oswald had kept the apron on especially for Jim, wrapped around his naked body - and there could not have been a better homecoming present for his tired, frustrated cop - in the cutest wrapping.

Oswald felt liberated, cool and comfortable, and this could only enhance his lovemaking abilities.

He turned and threw his arms around Jim’s neck, making Jim jump with surprise and then embrace him eagerly.

“Before you serve me, I want to serve you - my King!” Jim murmured, nuzzling again at Oswald’s neck and pressing his lips against his warm, soft skin.

Oswald quivered and arched his neck again, but this time he pulled away - teasing himself by denying himself the sensuous feel of Jim’s mouth on his skin. His piercing eyes stared deeply into Jim’s, studying their darkening blue irises with delight.

His lips stretched into a knowing, feline smile.

“Are you serious, James?” he purred, cocking his head curiously. “You want to....serve me? You want to be my slave?” His eyes glinted playfully.

“Yes, I do. I am serious. I want you to dominate me. I’ll obey you, I’ll do anything you ask!”

Oswald’s eyes opened wide and flashed with excitement. His pupils dilated with arousal, his breath quickened and his heart started to race.

Up until this moment, he had been too shy to initiate proceedings, but now he felt a rush of adrenalin, a force hitherto unknown to him, power coursing through his veins, and all because of this man - this handsome man, who loved him, and would do anything for him….just anything….

And of course, if he was expecting to be mastered, he would hate to disappoint him…

“Very well - get down on your knees - now!” he commanded.

Jim fell to his knees, glad to be subservient to his beautiful kingpin. He looked up, his eyes full of longing, waiting for instructions.

Oswald lifted his apron - revealing the majestic jewels in his kingpin’s crown.

Jim's eyes opened wide, his pupils blown, gazing upon the sight lustfully. He tormented himself by waiting for Oswald to give the order.

Oswald stared down at Jim's expectant face, making sure to make him wait, but not too long...

“Now!” he ordered, his eyes full of animation.

“Your Majesty,” Jim said solemnly, then he reached out and grasped his prize. He toyed with it teasingly, seeing - and feeling - its magnificence grow in his hand before taking it eagerly into his mouth. 

Oswald’s knees went weak as he felt Jim’s wet, warm and hungry lips close around him. He dropped the apron and grabbed onto Jim’s shoulders to steady himself.

He gave a soft moan, forgetting the role-play - he was putty in Jim’s hands again now. Jim hummed happily in response - his sounds of pleasure muffled by the apron canopy draped over his head.

Oswald closed his eyes tightly, feeling Jim’s amazing actions and listening with delight to the sensational sounds he was making. He trembled to feel Jim’s warm breath on his skin, gasped as Jim’s hands lovingly stroked his thighs and then clutched his naked cheeks, grasping them and holding on tightly.

He began to rock his hips, and Jim responded immediately by taking him in deeper. Oswald groaned with much more than gratitude and began to thrust harder.

He opened his eyes and glanced down, amused to see Jim's head bobbing up, down, up, down, under the penguin patterned apron. It looked like he was being given head by a ghost - with a legion of dancing penguins! That was adorable. Halloween had come early, and he was sure he would too….

He gave whined and gasped with ecstasy as his climax rapidly approached. 

Jim was serving him so well… going harder, faster, making sounds of pleasure as he pleased his man. Oswalds grip on Jim’s shoulders tightened, and he prepared for his moment of sweet release.

Oh, he was so happy, he had Jim, and now Jim was having him….

He remembered the time when Jim had taken him on the sofa - he had been on his back, his legs akimbo, Jim inside him and thrusting furiously and gasping “God, you're beautiful!” over and over again. And just before they had both come he had suddenly cried out, "Oh Jim! I want your babies!" It had just spilled from his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

That had made for a very interesting post-coital conversation, and it was a subject they would bring up quite frequently afterwards - it would have a very special meaning to them in the future.

Then there was the time when Jim had been in the middle of things and cried out “I don't deserve all this beauty!” That had made Oswald come so fast, he'd been turned on so much. His handsome Jim, saying that, was almost too precious for him to handle…..

He never knew he could be so happy.

  
  
  
  


_ A few weeks earlier, the situation had been very different…. _

It had been some time since Oswald had been rescued by his loving police detective. Now he was back on his feet, recovering well from his ordeal with the aid of Jim’s love and care, Lee's medical expertise, and, last but not least, his own bloody-minded determination. After all, how could he possibly get revenge on the Galavans if he was lying in bed, immobilised?

Lee looked in on him from time to time, and was more than satisfied with his progress. She hoped she wouldn’t have to make many more visits - for more reasons than one.

_ Jim had felt honour bound to take Lee aside discreetly and break it to her that he was involved with Oswald on a personal level. She had tried her best to act surprised, but it had been more than a little apparent that this news hadn’t come as a total shock to her. _

_ “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into here, Jim," had been her cautious comment on the matter. _

_ “Lee - look, I know you don’t understand my feelings, and I know you don’t trust Oswald - but I do know what I’m getting myself into. I - well, I love him, Lee - and I know he feels the same about me. I’d trust him with my life. No, don’t look like that - please. I would. And I want to bring the Galavans to justice - not just for him, or for us, but for everyone in Gotham. We can’t have Galavan remaining as mayor - I’m sure you agree with that, at least. Please believe me, and I am sorry if hearing this upsets you….” _

_ “I’m not upset, Jim - I’m just concerned about you. I don't mean to be hurtful about Oswald, but he is a criminal and so it's natural for me to be cynical. And…. I have to admit, Jim, if I’m honest with myself, I’m asking myself how he made you feel something that I couldn't….” _

_ Jim’s face crumpled. “Lee, please, don’t….” _

_ “No, it’s ok, Jim - I’m sure I’ll get over it, I just need time. I guess...well, we can’t have been meant for each other. I couldn’t have made you happy, and you couldn’t have made me happy either - face it Jim, we were kidding ourselves by thinking we could belong together. But, Jim - I DO still care about you.” _

_ “Thanks, Lee. I know I don’t deserve that, so it means a lot to me. I care about you, too, and I’ll always be grateful that you saved Oswald’s life - I’ll never forget that.”  _

_ “You know I would have done the same for anyone, Jim. I’m a doctor! Saving people’s lives is what I do….” _

_ “Yeah, I know - but I’m still grateful all the same. And it’s great knowing we have someone we can trust to keep this under wraps. Hopefully you won’t have to keep this secret for much longer, once we’ve dealt with the Galavans. But for now, it’s better if they believe that Oswald didn’t make it….that he bled to death, all alone….”  _

_ Jim paused to swallow down the lump that came to his throat. _

_ “Hey - Jim - I’m sure everything will be ok,” Lee cut in, giving him a brief, light touch on his arm. “And I do hope Theo and Tabitha both end up behind bars. They are hateful people. I’ll do all I can to help with that too - you know, with the evidence and all. I can get Ed to help, he’s really smart and y’know, in a funny way I feel that he can be trusted to keep a secret too - although we both know he’s a little weird!” _

_ They both laughed, the tension lifted for a few moments. _

_ But Jim was overwhelmed with Lee’s genuine kindness and concern. He hoped she would find a love that was as powerful and deep as the love he shared with his beautiful gangster. _

_ Because he loved Oswald so much it hurt. He knew he was a dead dog for the Penguin and he was glad to feel that way. _

_ “Seriously - thanks, Lee,” he added, smiling softly, and he gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek. _

_ Lee blushed. “Seriously - you’re so bad, you know that?” she laughed incredulously. “Oswald Cobblepot is one lucky guy.” _

  
  


Now Oswald was able to function independently, he had been moved to a new safe house on the outskirts of the city.

The little gangster had promised that he would start cooking REAL food for them both - emphasising the word ‘real’ with a meaningful stretch of his black brows that had made Jim chuckle on the outside and melt on the inside. 

Jim couldn’t remember when he last laughed so much or felt so bright. His heart felt light despite all his worries about the tricky situation they were in and the lurking memory of the traumas and tragedies they had both experienced. No matter how dire their situation seemed, they could always manage to make each other smile. 

“If that’s not love, I don’t know what is," Jim had remarked, staring at Oswald adoringly and fondly stroking the dimples on his face. Oswald had lifted his hand and held it against Jim's in tacit agreement, his ice blue eyes igniting with joy.

Oswald was on a mission to recreate his mother’s signature goulash for their dinner that evening. This was no mean feat - he was anxious to execute this recipe exactly as his mother would have done. 

He was sure that Jim would say it was delicious no matter how it tasted, but he, Oswald Cobblepot, the son of a humble yet accomplished cook, had his mother’s very high standards to live up to - and this was a wonderful way to honour her memory, but he also didn’t want to shame it by creating anything less than a masterpiece.

He suddenly wondered - with a sharp pang in his breast - how much progress Jim had made in his search for her body…. he was trying his best to be patient….he knew Jim would tell him if she’d been found. He really needed to hold her again, say a proper goodbye, and give her the decent burial she deserved. It would be terribly traumatic, he knew that, but he couldn’t rest until he saw her again, and she had been taken care of properly and shown the respect that was due to her.

“Mother, this is for you,” he said softly, tears coming to his eyes, as he prepared to get together all the ingredients and utensils he needed. 

  
  


Jim had been tasked with buying the ingredients for the goulash using the recipe Oswald had provided - along with other ‘essential’ items he always brought in with the groceries. The olive oil always came in handy for many applications and some gave more exciting results than others.

Jim made sure he ticked off each item as he was going along, just to make sure he missed nothing. His fussy Cobblepot had emphasised most strongly how important this recipe was. 

“And you don’t want to risk me giving you a tongue lashing, do you dear - well, not the bad kind anyway!” Oswald had said, with a wink.

However, when Oswald came to make the goulash, he couldn’t find the paprika anywhere in the house. He hunted high and low, to no avail.

There was no way he would even attempt to follow his mothers recipe without paprika, it was a key ingredient! 

He would just have to call Jim. This was a very important mission. He’d said not to bother him unless it was urgent, but well, this WAS urgent - wasn’t it? He couldn’t let his mother down - he was sure she would haunt him if he got this wrong. Surely Jim would understand….after all, it was for his benefit too.

_ Meanwhile, at the GCPD: _

Jim’s senses were on high alert. He had new leads not only on the case against Galavan but also on the whereabouts of Gertrud’s body. And the two weren’t mutually exclusive, because the stab wound on Gertrud’s back was bound to hold a clue to the weapon that was used to despatch the poor innocent old woman who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Which would most likely be the dagger owned by a certain cold-blooded murderer, Tabitha Galavan.

He didn’t want to mention any of this to Oswald yet, especially as he still didn’t have any concrete evidence - he wasn’t sure of his sources - but his nerves were jangling with anticipation. 

Oswald’s heart had already been broken, and Jim was trying his best to put together the pieces again, protect him, and then prepare him for the next inevitable trauma as much as he could. And that included preventing him from doing something they might both live to regret. 

_ “Be careful about calling me at work - only call if it’s really urgent, ok Ozzy?” Jim had emphasised, softening his stern command with a gentle kiss, just before he’d left the house that morning.  _

_ “Mmmm. Loved that kiss! Detective, you’re sexy when you’re assertive, did you know that?” Oswald had replied silkily, distractedly straightening the knot in Jim’s tie and patting it into place.  _

_ Jim was, as usual, completely disarmed by the sight of Oswald’s fluttering raven lashes, the smell of the fragrant scent on his newly-bathed body and the sound of his rich, seductive tone. It had taken all his resolve to resist taking his beautiful dark angel into his arms, forgetting that he really had to be in work that day, and showing him just how sexy he could be.  _

_ “Do that thing you do to me, my sexy Detective,” Oswald had coaxed only last night - his pretty lips pursed, and his blue eyes blinking - and how could Jim refuse? Despite his extreme fatigue, his body took over on autopilot. He had resisted the urge to roll over and go to sleep and had ravished his kingpin eagerly until they had both fallen asleep, blissfully exhausted, in the early hours of that morning. _

The pair’s lovemaking had become more frequent and vigorous with Oswald’s return to health. Jim’s shy virgin had really come out of his shell - being increasingly willing both to receive and return the sexual favours Jim bestowed on him. Jim wasn’t about to complain about that, even when he turned up to work looking and feeling half asleep after a night of the most amazing sex he’d ever had. And that was no exaggeration. He had never known anything like this. Oswald had taken him over completely, body and soul.

Jim still hadn’t told Harvey that he was sheltering - or, of course, ‘sleeping’ with - Oswald. To all intents and purposes, Oswald Cobblepot was still missing, and luckily for Jim, Harvey didn’t even think to ask about him. Well, why would he - he didn’t care, along with Alvarez, Barbara, and all the other officers inhabiting that precinct.

If only they could see Oswald through his eyes - and feel him through his heart - he knew they must change their opinions, at least a little.

However, to Jim’s surprise, there was one person who had shown an interest in Oswald’s whereabouts.

The man had given him the fright of his life as he was bending over the case files, deep in thought, to have him suddenly speak as if from the ether.

“Hey Jim,” the voice behind him had said, and Jim had almost jumped out of his skin as he’d spun round to see a smiling Ed Nygma studying him with what seemed like amused curiosity.

He was an odd guy! Always talking in riddles. Lee had let him stay on as her assistant - after her predecessor left under a cloud - because he was really intellectually bright, exceptionally good at forensics, and ‘he seems sweet and harmless, if a little strange’’ - in her words. Yep - there was something definitely not quite normal about him. 

Then again, this WAS Gotham….normality was in short supply around here.

Jim usually humoured Ed politely, but on this occasion what the tall man with the nerdy glasses said made him pay attention - and wonder about the man’s underlying motive.

“Hey, Ed. What can I do for you?” Jim had said - with forced politeness. He really could have done without the interruption.

“Well, nothing, Jim,” Ed laughed nervously. “I just had a thought, that’s all.”

“A thought? What about, Ed?”

“Well, Jim - it’s this. You know that little guy who came to see you a while back - the one with the limp, the one Galavan shot…”

“Oswald...erm, Cobblepot?” Jim faltered.

“Oh - yes. That’s him. Oswald Cobblepot. Disdainful little fella, told me to keep my distance if I remember rightly…he told me I was standing too close….” Ed chuckled and tilted his head thoughtfully. “I had to back off, y’know, the way he was looking…”

“What about him?” Jim had cut in quickly.

_ He felt irritated, and also a little off guard, but he also couldn’t help feeling relieved that Oswald had been so dismissive in his ‘brief encounter’ with Ed. A little green eyed monster had crept into his brain, and try as he might to shake it off, it still whispered, “Yeah, keep your distance Nygma - he’s mine!” _

_ But irrational jealousy wasn’t the only emotion bothering him. He felt guilt too - deep, painful remorse. He remembered that day vividly, and he couldn’t forget the shabby way he had treated Oswald.  _

_ The little kingpin had made a special visit to present Jim personally with an invitation to his club’s opening. He had looked so excited, his ice blue gaze lighting up with warmth - all starry eyes and hopeful smiles, as soon as he had caught sight of his favourite police detective. _

_ And he had been so keen for Jim to accept his invitation, risking ridicule and derision from all of the officers on duty there, as he had thrust the card into Jim’s hand and held it there, saying “It wouldn’t be the same without you.” _

_ The look on his face, his smile fading, at Jim’s stubborn refusal to accept had torn at Jim’s heart. The feel of his hand, holding onto his just for a second, had filled Jim with a desperate desire that he couldn’t afford to admit to. _

_ He still felt so bad about that!  _

_ He’d been scared to show his true feelings, and had over-compensated by behaving like a total asshole towards Oswald. But he was determined to make up for that now, and Oswald seemed happy enough with his efforts so far. _

“I hope you find him. You know, still alive. He’s an interesting guy!” Ed continued, staring thoughtfully at Jim through his heavy rimmed spectacles.

“Find him? That would suppose I was actively looking for him,” Jim said cautiously, holding Ed’s gaze as steadily as he could so as not to arouse his suspicion.

“Oh. Yeah. Sure. Why would you go looking for him, right? You’ve got better things to do,” Ed shrugged casually. “Anyways Jim, just thought I’d ask. It’s not that important. Well I’m off then, toodles!” he’d grinned, and turned sharply and shuffled away, casting Jim another awkward toothy smile over his shoulder as he went.

_ Jim wondered if Ed had guessed an inkling about the truth? He was super smart, after all….he hoped he hadn’t, at least not yet. _

Jim was talking to Barbara and felt his cell rumble in his pocket. When he withdrew it he saw Oswald's name flashing up on his phone screen. He masked the screen swiftly, excused himself and made his way as fast as he could to a place of privacy, the phone still buzzing in his hand as he left the precinct for the street outside.

He had to find out what was wrong, Ozzy might be in terrible danger…or maybe he’d even had a relapse of some kind?

”Hey - are you ok?” he panted breathlessly.

“Ah, hello honey,” came the velvety voice on the other end, sounding very unlike anyone who was currently going through any kind of crisis. “Why, of course I’m ok! Are you alright James, you sound really out of breath…or is this your idea of a heavy breathing call? If so please carry on, I like it!”

To say Jim frowned with annoyance would be putting it mildly.

“Ozzy - what the hell?!” Jim responded in a low hiss. “I thought you’d been attacked or something!”

“Oh! Really, Jim? What made you think that?” Oswald replied innocently.

“Because I thought it was an emergency! Remember what I said to you this morning, Oswald? About not calling unless it was VERY urgent?”

“Oh. Hmmm, I see. Well Jim, this IS very urgent, in a way. Do you know where the paprika is?”

Jim’s response was understandably abrupt.

Then he got called back in by Alvarez, and so had to leave off calling Ozzy back, which wasn’t really ideal because he immediately felt bad about the way he had spoken to him, despite the provocation. 

He couldn’t stand to leave things on such a negative note - and despite being so busy on the case, Jim longed to call Oswald right back and apologise. Oswald was too precious to him, he just couldn’t leave things the way they were. 

He longed to hear his lover's velvet voice again - it was all he needed right now. 

However, he couldn’t call him because Alvarez had stressed the urgency of the matter in hand.

When he went back into the precinct, Alvarez, Barbara and Harvey were all waiting to break the news. There was a strange silence about the place, the atmosphere heavy and expectant.

Gertrud’s body had finally been found and she was lying in the morgue, waiting for her son to identify her. The son who everyone believed was probably himself dead. 

Jim listened to all they had to say, his brow furrowing. He tried not to show too much emotion, but it was killing him. He had to go to Ozzy and tell him….

So as soon as he could, he excused himself, saying he had to go to the restroom.

He went off to find somewhere quiet, and ended up in the deserted locker room. 

  
  


When Oswald answered the phone, Jim’s heart turned over. He didn’t know where to start.

So he began by apologising for his terse response to Oswald's earlier call.

“Jim, my dear, think nothing of it. I realise I caught you at a bad time. I just wanted this dinner to be perfect, you see. But seriously, James - I didn’t realise how much that call would worry you. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again - I promise. Anyway, the goulash is simmering away nicely now, it smells divine, and I just tasted it - it’s perfect! Mother would be proud.” 

His voice wavered a little and he cleared his throat. 

“Anyway,” he continued brightly, “the meat will be lovely and tender by the time you get here. And, um, speaking of ‘tender’, Jim - can you guess what I’m wearing at the moment?”

“Erm….wearing?” 

Jim gulped hard. He was suddenly aroused, and this was highly inappropriate in the situation - with Ozzy’s mum lying in the morgue, and Ozzy completely unaware of it - but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Yes Jim, you know, clothes….”

“Yeah yeah I know what you mean,” Jim interrupted quickly. “Erm...Ozzy….seriously...”

“You want to be serious?! Oh James, dear, you really are no fun sometimes, ha ha! All right, I’ll tell you. It’s that lovely apron you bought for me. Because I’m busy cooking dinner at the moment.”

“Apron?” Jim echoed. Ozzy sounded so happy, he hated to spoil this. He wanted to stay in this perfect moment, just the two of them in this bubble of bliss, flirting shamelessly on the phone.

“Yes Jim - you know, the one you bought for me just last week, the one with with the baby penguins all over it?”

“Ah. Yeah, sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind today. Yep, of course I remember it. Glad to hear you’re making use of it,” Jim replied gruffly. He coughed awkwardly.

_ “Come on man, for God’s sake, just tell him!” his inner voice shouted, but he still couldn’t begin to form the words. _

He couldn’t break Oswald’s heart like this. He had to go home and tell him face-to-face. Hold him, comfort him and prepare him for this next ordeal. He didn’t care about anything else.

Then he visualised his little Ozzy wearing that adorable apron, and his heart just melted. The corners of his mouth lifted, despite what he knew. 

“I bet you look cute,” he said softly.

“Oh yes Jim. I do. Very cute. It’s a great pity you’re not here to see just how cute I do look, Detective. And oh it’s so hot in this kitchen at the moment, so I’m not wearing a stitch underneath, it’s so cool and comfortable, Jim!”

“Erm.…what!?” Jim’s eyebrows almost hit the roof, along with the tone of his voice. For a moment or two, he completely forgot the original purpose of his call.

“Yes, honey - you heard right. I’m buck naked under this apron, Mr Police Detective. What do you want to do about that? Do you want to investigate further?” Oswald probed.

Oh, the things Jim would love to do about it - and he would so love to investigate further - but his hands were tied, and not in a good way. He felt himself grow and harden in between, he so wanted to show Oswald exactly what he wanted to do about it….but he knew he couldn’t. And shouldn’t.

He felt guilty for feeling lustful. He still had that difficult news to deliver and he would be going home for a totally different purpose than the one he would like right now..

“You know I do, sweetheart,” he sighed. “But….”

And then the door was flung open, and Harvey strode in.

Jim quickly hung up. “Damnit - can’t a man get any privacy in this place?!” he thought angrily. 

“Harv,” he sighed, with thinly-veiled frustration. 

“Hey Jim. I wondered where you’d gone, and came looking for you. This is the last place I’d expect to find you, I have to say. Who were you just talking to, buddy?” 

“No-one,” Jim said defensively. 

“No-one, huh?” said Harvey, staring at him with a puzzled expression.

“Yeah - like I said. It was just….a junk call,” Jim floundered.

“A junk call? But I swear I heard you use the word sweetheart, Jim.”

“Oh - did you? Well - I was just being sarcastic, that’s all. You know, as in, don’t bother me sweetheart, I don’t want any of your company's shaving cream.” Jim hoped Harvey couldn't see the beads of perspiration starting to spring out on his brow.

“Ahh, well,” Harvey sighed. “That’s a shame, Jim. Cos y’see, I was maybe thinking you had a new woman in your life, or something. I mean, you’ve been walking around like there’s bluebirds tweeting around your head just lately, proper Snow White territory! Plus, you've been coming in looking like you hardly slept and when I made remarks about it, you just had that look you always get when you're keeping things from me. And you come in smelling of a certain scent I’ve not smelt on you before. A partner picks these things up, y’see. And since you broke up with Lee I sort of expected you to mope around, but you’ve been the exact opposite. You haven't got back together with her and not told me, have you? You two have been a little furtive just lately, whispering and stuff…. "

"No, Harv, we haven't," Jim cut in impatiently.

"Ah. Right. Well, you haven't got a new woman then have you?"

Jim rolled his eyes and huffed, "No, Harv, I do not have a new woman!"

"No need to get snappy Jim. Just wondered why you've been so preoccupied of late, that's all."

"Sorry Harv. I guess it's this case against Galavan, it's been on my mind a lot."

“Well, yeah - I guess I can understand that. Still, now we found Gertrud Kapelputs body, God rest her soul, it might just make his conviction for murder a lot easier. Pity her son’s not around to identify her though, huh? I mean, he’s probably dead in a ditch somewhere himself by now, right?”

Jim winced.

He'd been trying to keep that image out of his head.

“Erm, Harv,” he said, “I need to get out of here, now. There’s something I really need to do...I'll explain everything when I get back....” 

“Erm, sure, Jim….”

He knew he would have to tell Harvey, and he would have to hope he could trust him. But first and foremost, he had to go to Oswald and break the news in person. Now, not a second later.

Jim called Oswald before he drove off to tell him he was on the way home, apologising for hanging up on him so abruptly. 

“It’s ok, honey, I appreciate you were interrupted, glad you managed to get away,” Oswald replied graciously.

“That’s very understanding,” Jim said. “Thank you Ozzy. Are you ok?”

He was so glad he was now able to talk to Ozzy openly and express his feelings to him without worrying about prying eyes and intrusive ears.

He would of course have to extend the knowledge of his relationship with Oswald not only to Harvey, but maybe even Barbara and Alvarez - something he really wasn't relishing - but he put that to the back of his mind.

Oswald was his chief concern - always.

“Well Jim, yes, I’m fine - but of course, I’ll be much better when you get here. I miss you.” 

"Awwww. Ditto sweetheart."

"Ahhh James. So glad you're coming back now. You’re early, I won’t ask why - I’m just glad. I'll have a lovely surprise waiting for you when you get here. Bet you can’t guess what it is!" 

Jim swallowed hard. He would be spoiling the lovely surprise Oswald had planned - and he knew it was a good one, Ozzy sounded like he was excited enough to burst. His heart ached so much for him.

"That's great," he said gently, trying to inject a smile into his voice. "And no, I’m clueless, can’t wait to find out what you’ve got for me. See you soon, sweetheart. Love you." 

  
  
  
  



	6. You Ain't So Tough - Jim Has Oswald's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jim go to see Gertrud

**Chapter 6 - You Ain’t So Tough - Jim Has Oswald’s Back**

Song to go with this chapter:

**_Fill My Little World_ ** \- The Feeling  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ztIpA2gQMo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ztIpA2gQMo)

"I'm scared, Jim."

Jim took Oswald's face in his hands.

"I know, sweetheart. But it'll be ok. I'm here."

He kissed him gently, then pulled him into a soft embrace.

"We'll get through this. You can do it."

Happiness to disbelief to fear, those three emotions had almost flown into one on Oswald's face as Jim had broken the news.

Jim had felt his pain, so deeply, but he had fought his own emotions, taking his beautiful, broken bird under his wing - buffering the blow as best he could. 

He would take on the world for Oswald.

  
  


_ Earlier that day, over breakfast: _

"Sometimes I think you really should be with someone who's not broken like me, you know Jim, with all working parts."

"Hey mister, what brought this on?"

"I don't know, Jim. It just occurred to me, that 's all."

"Look Ozzy, the last time I checked, your parts all worked just fine, in fact, a lot more than fine."

"Bless you Jim. But Jim, you can't ignore the fact that I am actually a cripple."

"Ozzy, don't you dare say that about yourself! You're perfect, and you're beautiful, as I keep trying to tell you."

"So you don't mind my crooked leg, my limp…?"

"Mind it? Anything but! In fact, I think your limp is very sexy, if you must know. And you know I love to kiss and rub that ankle, I hate that it pains you but it's beautiful because it's part of you and who you are."

"Awww. Really, Jim?"

"Yes, really, I love everything about you, I hoped you knew that by now."

"Ohhh James. That is so poetic and touching. It gladdens my heart and fires up my loins."

"Good. You know I love to make you happy. I see it as my prime function in life."

"In that case, I will make it my prime function to keep on just being me, Detective Gordon. And making you happy in the process. Deal?"

"Deal, Mr Cobblepot. Now, sorry sweetheart, but I really have to get off to work….just gimme a kiss for luck before I go…."

  
  
  


_ Later: _

"You look adorable." 

"Do I?"

"Yeah, course you do."

Jim straightened the black woollen beanie hat he had lent Ozzy as part of a disguise to smuggle him into the morgue to see his mom.

"Thank you, Jim. I needed that."

"I'm not kidding, you look so cute in it. It looks much better on you than it does on me! And the pea coat. So sweet."

"You're too kind." Oswald's eyes began to tear up.

"I love you so much, Jim."

" Hey, ditto. And I’m not just being kind - you do look adorable. Come here Cobblepot, I need a cuddle."

Jim pulled Oswald into a warm embrace.

"I want so much to protect you from this." Jim kissed Oswald's crown.

"I know. I know, Jim. I love you for that. But - but I'll be ok honey. I'm tougher than I look, you know that by now." Oswald raised his head and smiled tearfully.

"Yeah, I know you are.” He touched Oswald lightly under the chin. “But I'll look after you anyway. I consider it my job!"

"Well, then, in that case I won’t argue - after all, I don't want you to be unemployed, now do I?" The corners of Oswald’s mouth lifted and his dimples grew.

Jim could always inspire him to forget his troubles or worries, and make him smile - if only for a moment….

  
  


_ A short time later: _

  
  


Oswald approached the door, trying to prepare himself - the moment he had waited for, longed for, and yet dreaded, when he would lay his eyes on the body of his mother. He would finally see the ultimate evidence that she was dead and never coming back.

But he so wanted to hold her again, to know and reassure her that she was in safe hands before being laid to rest at last. Safe hands to take her and prepare her for her last journey on this earth - the one way trip.

However, as he prepared to pass through the door, his knees went to jelly, he started to tremble and his mouth went dry. He stopped in his tracks, frozen to the spot, and he took Jim’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Jim said anxiously, returning the pressure.

Oswald locked gazes with him, and the look on his face spoke volumes.

It said: “Jim - I know I said I’m tougher than I look, but….”

“It’s OK, Ozzy, I know,” Jim reassured, stroking Oswald’s cheek lightly, “And it’s ok to be scared. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Oswald lifted Jim’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

Then he took both Jim’s hands in his, staring into his eyes with deep adoration..

“I’m so glad you’re here, honey…I don’t know what I’d have done without you…” 

“Hey. I’m glad I’m here, too, Ozzy. And I’ll be right here all the time. I’ll never leave your side.” Jim came forward and kissed him gently. “And I still say you look very cute in that hat.”

“You are very persistent, aren’t you James?”

“Yes, and I won’t stop. You’re worth it.”

Oswald smiled sadly, sniffed and straightened up determinedly. He removed the beanie hat and ran his hand through his hair with a flourish.

“Thank you Jim,” he said resolutely. “Now, let’s go in and see Mother - it’s not polite to keep her waiting.”

  
  
  


Jim had seen dead bodies before. But this was different.

This wasn't any dead body. This was Gertrud, Oswald's precious loving mom.

He stood just behind Oswald, holding onto his hand, keeping a firm, reassuring grip on it.

"Oh Jim. She looks peaceful." 

Oswald sighed sadly, a single tear escaping and running slowly down his face, ending at his lips. 

"Yes, she does." Jim placed his other hand gently on the small of Oswald's back. He pressed his lips gently to his crown. 

Oswald glanced around at Jim with his tear stained face and smiled at him adoringly. He returned the pressure to his hand. Then he turned back to face his mother again, looking down at her quietly for a moment.

"You look beautiful, Mother," he said softly, addressing her with deep reverence, and he reached out and stroked her cheek with trembling fingers.

Jim ran his hand over Oswald's back rhythmically, just letting him know he was still there with him, understanding.

_ They hadn't allowed him to see his dad. He was too young, they said. But he'd seen him die, so what difference was it supposed to make? _

_ He hadn't had the chance to say a proper goodbye…. _

_ And he hadn't even had the opportunity to face that drunk driver who'd taken his dad away from him so unjustly and so soon. He'd died in prison, poetic justice maybe, but he was now unable to suffer any more - unlike the living grieving relatives left behind. _

_ He was glad that his broken, beautiful Oswald would be able at least to have closure - painful now that was. He would hold him and comfort him for as long as he needed it, absorb his grief, his anguish and pain, take as much of it from him as he could. _

_ And they would get justice for Gertrud. _

Oswald had spoken to his mother for some time. There was so much he had wanted to say, and although the shock of seeing her again, laid out and lifeless in front of him, had made him forget some of the things he had planned to say, he didn’t forget to tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was that he’d been such a bad son (at which point Jim had been unable to help intervening and correcting him on Gertrud’s behalf).

And then he revealed the ‘little secret’ he had kept from her in life, and could now only admit to her after her death.

“You know those ‘hussies’ you used to chide me about? Those ladies with their demon purses? Well, you need have no fears about that, mother. Because….” 

And he had coaxed Jim forward, taken both his hands and presented him solemnly. He was determined to put the record straight. Even if her ears could no longer hear him, he could still speak to her heart.

“Mother, this is Jim - you remember him don’t you? That handsome police detective who came to your party and kissed your hand? You liked him, I remember you telling me so afterwards.

Well, Mother, I love him, and he loves me, and he will take good care of me and I will take good care of him too. I will be in safe hands with him, I trust him with my life, in fact he saved it, Mother - twice! I saw my one true love and I ran to him, just as you told me to all that time ago.”

“You see, I feel convinced that you guessed that I was never a ladies’ man. The only lady I ever really loved was you. The way you scolded me about my tomcatting exploits was very unconvincing, I saw something in your eyes that told me you knew my true nature and you wanted to protect me - by overcompensating, and making up these scenarios for those other people to hear, to put them off the scent as it were. I only wish I could have come out and admitted to you what I was, and I’m truly sorry that I didn’t. I know you would never have judged me and would have stood by me - no matter what.”

Oswald took a breath and swallowed hard. This was not the only thing he was admitting to, and he and Jim both knew it. He had been unable to tell his loving mother about his criminal activities, and he had broken her heart - because she had known he was lying to her, and he had known that she’d known. He could at least have told her about this other thing - this thing that concerned love and life, not violence and death.

Jim lowered his head and kissed Oswald’s hands. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he said softly.

Oswald bowed his head, closed his eyes and his tears fell.

  
  



	7. Oswald and Jim Discuss the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozzy and Jim have a frank and revealing discussion.
> 
> Some time later, they prepare to go into battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a massive time jump at the end, but the preceding events will be told in retrospect

Chapter 7 - Oswald and Jim Discuss the Future

Jim had always known that Oswald was fragile emotionally, a fact he kept concealed inside a hard shell. The notoriously ruthless, tough spirited gangster who could survive any amount of physical punishment and think - and fight - his way out of any dangerous, tricky situations, had become an expert at surviving and climbing. He’d had to be, or he would have been sure to get trampled underfoot by the mobsters and henchmen he’d rubbed shoulders with.

He had seen Oswald’s vulnerability in his eyes the very first time they had met.

Sure, he’d been beating hell out of some poor bastard with a baseball bat - but that had been expected of him, after all, hadn’t it? He had had to prove how ruthless he could be in front of Fish Mooney’s goons. He’d been invited and encouraged in the activity by that side kick of hers, Butch Gilzean.

He had been far too eager to please and had rather overcompensated, but he had clearly wanted to make a good impression. And that was just what he did - literally and metaphorically. 

Kill or be killed, that was the kind of world Gertrud Kapelput’s precious boy had gotten himself involved in. He wasn’t sure how he’d got employed by Fish Mooney as her ‘umbrella boy’, and he wasn’t inclined to ask him. The past was the past, as Oswald was often telling him when he'd attempted to apologise for yet another transgression he'd committed.

And it wasn’t as if the guy he was beating hadn’t been caught with his hands in the till beforehand….

Yep, Jim was smitten all right. He’d always make excuses for Oswald. But, after all, didn’t Oswald always make excuses for him, too?

He’d not been slow in administering physical punishment to get information and co-operation. He used violence and threatening behaviour, turning to his brute strength, to get what he wanted when mere words failed to get results. He’d used that kind of force on Oswald more than once too. 

He’d since tried to apologise, promised that he would do his best to make up for it - and he now made a point of behaving like a gentleman towards him all the time - but Ozzy hadn’t admonished him once over his previous bad treatment. In fact, Oswald was very good at showing Jim’s guilt trips the door in his own inimitable way.

"Tsk, don’t be silly, James,” he’d said dismissively, cutting Jim’s anxious speech dead with a casual wave of his hand. “As I keep telling you - constantly, Detective, the past is the past as far as I’m concerned. And as I also never tire of repeating, you were just doing your job, as I was mine. Please, don’t give it a second thought. Now, James honey - why don't you just ravish me if you're so determined to make amends….you know much I appreciate that..." 

That was an invitation Jim could never refuse.

He didn’t think he would ever really deserve Oswald. Luckily, Oswald didn't seem to realise it.

Earlier, after Jim had driven them both home following their last goodbye to Gertrud, they had been sitting quietly on the sofa, just bathing in the comfort of each other's presence. Then the silence was broken:

“What?” Jim quizzed, gazing at Oswald curiously.

“What do you mean ‘what’, James?”

“You just gave me - well, a look - and I’m not sure what you meant by it.”

“Ah. Hmmmm. You noticed." 

Oswald giggled nervously. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jim asked, reaching out and running his finger down Oswald's arm.

"Well, Jim - um, promise you won't laugh....”

“Of course I won’t, sweetheart.” Jim’s touch slid down to Oswald's hand and he held it fast.

“Well, then - it was that man, the one who had that young child with him - a boy. We drove past them on the way here. Did you see them?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I remember. I think the boy was his son. He was carrying him on his shoulders, and they were both laughing.”

“Yes, yes Jim, that’s who I mean. A father and son. They looked so happy!”

“Yes, they did, didn’t they?” Jim smiled. “So - what was it about them that caught your attention, Ozzy?”

“Well, just after we passed them, and I had noticed them, I was compelled to look at you, and I was overcome with a feeling I never experienced before. It was a strange sensation, but it was warm, and it felt good. That's why I looked at you the way I did, and then again just now, as I remembered it, with the feeling and expression I can't explain.”

“Ah.” Jim’s smile grew, and he gave Oswald's hand a squeeze.

“What, Jim?”

“Wow.” Jim shook his head slowly. “Ozzy - I think I might have an explanation for this!”

"Do you? Then can you please explain it to me, James?”"

Jim's deep blue gaze focused fondly on his lover's bemused face.

“Ozzy,” he said gently, “I actually think you might be getting - well - a bit on the broody side!”

“Broody? What? Me? Jim, be serious! I mean, really. I’ve never, ever thought about having children. In fact, whenever I have had the misfortune to cross paths with any, I have always seen them as a nuisance!” Oswald protested, wrinkling his nose with distaste.

Then he saw Jim’s expression, and instantly felt remorseful.

“Look, Jim,” he said apologetically, straightening his face, “I don’t mean to be insensitive. I’m just being honest with you….”

“Yeah, I know, Ozzy. I know you might say you don’t want kids, but - well, listen, sweetheart. I’ll let you in on a little secret, and this time you’ve gotta promise ME not to laugh."

"Of course, Jim. I wouldn’t do that to you. And I'm sorry to respond so insensitively. I can see this matter is important to you.”

"Thanks. And it's ok, Ozzy. It’s better that we’re honest and open with each other. And now I’m going to be honest and open with you. This is something I never told anyone, and I trust YOU not to think I’m being ridiculous. Anyway - Lee and I discussed having kids once or twice, when we were getting on a lot better, a while ago. You know, me coming home, her being there with our kids, a cosy little family. And yet, no matter how I tried, I just couldn’t visualise that scene. That was one of the things that drove us apart in the end. But, Ozzy - whenever I look at you, I can DEFINITELY see us having kids together.” Jim bit his lip, broke into an awkward boyish grin, and his cheeks became tinged with pink. 

“Awww. Really, Jim?” Oswald arched his black brows with amazement. "You can see us at home, all comfy cosy - two dads and our kids running round us - a family?"

“Yep, Ozzy. I’m sure of it. You know that time you cried out ‘I want your babies’ when we were making love? Although I responded with something like 'what the hell?' and then we laughed it off, well, when I had time to think about it, I realised that I really could see you as a dad - even a birth dad!” Jim chuckled shyly.

“A birth dad?! Hmmm. That is impossible though, isn’t it, Jim? Men don't - and can’t - have babies, can they?" Oswald pondered, knitting his brows thoughtfully.

“Well, true - not at the moment, anyway. But Ozzy - remember, this is Gotham, and in this city, anything is possible, isn't it? Never say never!” Jim shrugged, smiling hopefully.

“Well, there, you do have a point,” Oswald acknowledged, cocking his head and smiling back. “But, seriously, Jim,” he probed, “do you really think we could be - well, parents? The two of us, especially given this situation we find ourselves in?”

“Yes, I do, sweetheart - despite everything - or even, because of it. And I think that, deep down, you kinda feel that way too.”

“Oh. Hmmm.” Oswald pursed and stretched his lips as he reflected on what Jim had said for a moment.

“Well,” he resumed, nodding slowly and stretching his jet brows thoughtfully, “now you come to mention it, Jim - having children together - even in the biological sense - isn't beyond the realms of possibility. After all - I love you and you love me, and we owe it to my mother, and your parents, to give them grandchildren, don’t we? And why else would I have looked at you like that, and had that reaction? I suppose, subconsciously, I must be feeling a little ‘broody’, as you put it. And that is no bad thing when you love someone as deeply as I love you.” 

Oswald locked gazes with Jim and his dimples grew. There was a twinkle deep within his eyes.

“Awwww. That’s - well, beautiful, Ozzy. And I’m so relieved to hear you say out loud what I hoped you felt, you know, about kids and all. You’ve made me so happy. And - sweetheart, when you say those things - and look at me like that - I know that nothing is impossible."

“Ahhh, James. As ever, you melt my heart with your honeyed words. We need to explore this matter further - and soon. But...Jim, however we achieve it, I agree wholeheartedly that we should give my mother..and your parents, too, of course...grandchildren. The more I think about it, the more it occurs to me that it really does make perfect sense ...”

“Ah, sweetheart - so now you’ve thought about it, do you really want to have kids with me, at some point?”

“Yes, Jim. Of course I do. I love you, and I would really love us to have a family. But first, I would want to make sure we both ensured a safe haven for our children. A Gotham where they would feel safe and protected. Free to walk the street without the likes of the Galavans and their ilk threatening their lives, as well as threatening to destroy all that’s around them. Do you agree?”

“Yes Ozzy. Of course I agree.”

“And - now I’ve thought about it - I would carry your children gladly, dear, I would love to think of your child growing inside my belly, if it became possible. But in the meantime, I would be willing to adopt a child, or maybe even more than one, who we could give a home to - who we could love and protect.” 

Oswald’s eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

“Oh, Jim, maybe I could even open an orphanage - in my mother’s name! It would be the perfect tribute to her - what do you think?”

“Well, I think that’s a great idea, Oz. But as you said, we both need to work to ensure a safe city for our future family - wherever, and whoever they happen to come from."

Jim gently laid his hand on his belly. Oswald gasped with surprise.

“I know you would make a great birth dad, if you are ever given the chance, Ozzy," Jim continued. "And we would give our kids so much love! I’ll hold you to your offer, Mr Cobblepot, if it ever becomes feasible for men to give birth - safely - in this city."

Oswald put his hand over Jim's, holding it firmly in place.

"That was so poetically expressed, my dear, again you don't fail to warm my heart. I hope one day I will get the opportunity to keep my promise, I know now that they weren’t just empty words said in the heat of passion, I really meant them. And oh Jim, we couldn't fail to have the prettiest kids with you as their father. You with your boyish good looks."

"And you, with your beauty and brains in their genes, means we definitely couldn't fail. Awww Ozzy, you're perfect. I would love to see them inherit your eyes ...and those dimples. Little duplicate Cobblepots….running everywhere…."

"Causing mayhem, no doubt," Oswald cut in with a chuckle. “If they are anything like me!”

"I am sure you were a very well-behaved child,” Jim argued with a smile. “I was a real tearaway when I was a boy, so they might well be little troublemakers if they take after me! But anyway, sweetheart - however they start out, I’m sure they will grow up to be real pillars of the community. Maybe they’ll even go into politics!"

"Slow down, Jim, you're going too fast!" Oswald laughed. "Anyway,” he continued more solemnly, “however they turn out, we will love them, won't we?"

"Of course we will. How could I not love them with your blood running through their veins?"

"James - dearest! I swear you get profounder by the second…and thank you….I love you so much.” 

Some time later, as Oswald and Jim prepared to take on the Galavans and rescue Bruce Wayne from their murderous clutches:

"Oswald, please, put on the bullet proof vest!" Jim pleaded, as they all prepared to go into battle.

"Jim, honestly! You know I am virtually indestructible…." Oswald retorted impatiently.

"Ozzy, please, don’t argue…."

"Geez, you two," cut in Harvey with exasperation. "We can’t stand round here arguing while Galavan gets away with killing the son of Gotham. Put on the damn vest already and let’s go!"

"Thanks Harv," Jim murmured gratefully as Oswald reluctantly put on his armour, grumbling under his breath. Jim hoped fervently that he would never need it, but, better safe than sorry.

He would never forgive himself if the King of Gotham - his precious Oswald - was harmed.

Jim knew he would kill to save Oswald if he had to. He wouldn't hesitate….


	8. How Soon is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim springs a surprise on Oswald

Chapter 8. How Soon is Now

They married in secret.

Oswald’s two guards were their witnesses.

It had been a surprise proposal.

“Oswald - I was thinking, you know, if it comes to it - if we have to go to court, the defence just might try to call me as a witness - against you.”

“You really think so, Jim?”

“Yes, Ozzy, I know how their minds work.”

“Well, are you sure this will ever come to trial?” Oswald smiled and tilted his head.

“Maybe not - but if it does, I don’t want to be in that position. I don’t want them to use me against you.”

“So what do you suggest we do about it, my love?” Oswald bit his lip and blinked slowly.

Jim couldn’t have wished for a more perfect prompt.

He came forward and took Oswald’s hand.

“There’s only one thing we can do, Oswald. Only one sure way we can make sure I’m not called to give evidence against you.”

He got down onto one knee at Oswald’s feet, bowed his head solemnly and raised Oswald’s hand to his lips.

Oswald’s breath escaped him. He stared down at the spectacle, chop-fallen and speechless.

Jim lifted his head, intense hope radiating from his deep blue eyes.

“Will you marry me, Oswald?” he asked. “Please?" he pressed, as Oswald continued to stand there open-mouthed and wide-eyed with astonishment.

“I..erm...” Oswald faltered increduously, “Jim. This..this is...well, dear, are you serious?” he laughed nervously.

“Yes, Ozzy, of course I am. I wouldn’t joke about a thing like this.”

“Oh. Well, Jim - you have me at a loss for words. I never expected this!” 

Jim frowned and bit his lip.

“Well, Oswald,” he sighed, “I was kinda hoping you would just say ‘yes’….but, if you need more time….”

He carried on holding Oswald’s hand, just waiting. And hoping….

He had quickly and discreetly obtained a special licence and booked the date at City Hall.

Everything was arranged. He had even bought rings - although they were just cheap gold plated rings bought from a discount store. He’d bought them in a rush, and hadn’t wanted to make a big show of it - after all, no-one was supposed to know about the two of them - and he didn’t have the hugest of bank accounts. 

And say if Oswald refused, at the end of the day?

But once they were married - if he said yes - he would buy him the most beautiful ring he could afford as soon as that was possible. One that was fitting for the King of Gotham and the love of his life to wear.

This proposal had been an impulse he couldn’t help giving in to. Yes, he, Jim Gordon, had never been so sure of anything in his life before. He didn’t care if it sounded crazy.

Maybe this had come a bit out of the blue. In a way, no-one was more surprised than him. Face it, they hadn’t really been together as a couple all that long, and their situation was, to say the least, unusual. 

But they were in love. They’d even discussed having kids, for God’s sake. You couldn’t get any more serious than that. 

And it would be the perfect way to protect Oswald’s interests if this case against the Galavans came to trial, and things took a turn for the worse. That was perfectly possible with Mayor James being called to give his version of events. That man, as he had told Oswald many, many times, was clearly spineless and would cave in morally as soon as any pressure was applied by the counsel for the defence. Or the Galavans directly, of course.

But anyway, he just wanted to marry Oswald, goddamnit - there was no need to justify this or even think twice about it. Why wait?

Now, all that remained was for Oswald to accept and make his happiness complete.

It was the longest wait he’d ever had to endure, even though it was only a matter of seconds before Oswald’s bemused expression turned into a huge, beaming smile. Then his lips had formed that three letter word that he’d wanted so much to hear. Jim jumped to his feet with relief and joy, threw his amorous arms around his Cobblepot and held him close.

Of course Oswald was as sure as Jim that this was meant to be. Why had he ever doubted that?

And so, Oswald was whisked off to City Hall for a quick, covert wedding ceremony, with the bewildered but quietly obedient Stan and Lee as witnesses.

And they walked out of there as Mr and Mr Gordon-Cobblepot.

Oswald had eventually agreed Jim's suggestion for their married name - after debating whether to have Gordon-Cobblepot or Cobblepot-Gordon, and deciding that the first option just tripped off the tongue much better.

“Gordon-Cobblepot. That is perfect, James. Thank you so much. A double-barrelled name, thank you for thinking of it. And - later - we’ll let the Galavans have both barrels too, eh?”   
Oswald chuckled, grasping Jim’s knee and squeezing it. 

They had slipped into the taxi unseen and were being driven back to the safe house for a very private but nevertheless joyous celebration.

“Ha ha! That’s a good one!” Jim clasped Oswald’s hand, feeling the gold band he had only recently placed there. “It’s great to have a husband with a GSOH.”

“And I love that MY husband is MOPD,” Oswald replied, his eyes glinting.

“MOPD?” Jim puzzled, glancing at Oswald curiously. He squeezed his hand. 

“What does that stand for?” 

Oswald leaned in close. Jim felt his face flush as Oswald whispered, “My Own Private Dick."

He looked into Oswald's face and saw the warm, mischievous sparkle in his new husband’s ice blue irises, along with his raised ebony brow. He smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Ozzy - what are you like?" he sighed with mock exasperation. Then gave his gorgeous groom a playful peck on the lips.

"You know you love it, Detective Gordon-Cobblepot," Oswald giggled, returning the kiss. 

"Yep, you got me!" Jim shrugged, smiling boyishly. He reached out to take Oswald’s hand again.

Just then the taxi veered suddenly, throwing the two men together. They grabbed onto one another, laughing with surprise, and ignoring the apologetic protests of their driver - who in turn chose not to stare indiscreetly at the two lovebirds. 

They kissed and cuddled constantly throughout the rest of their journey.

Jim so looked forward to showing his husband just how much his Private Dick could do. 

  



	9. Reflections - Oswald and Jim Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jim have a heart to heart and prepare to consummate their marriage

**Reflections - Oswald and Jim Prepare**

  
  


“I’m sorry about the rings, Oz.”

“Sorry? Why, Jim?” Oswald quizzed, wrinkling his brow. He twisted the gold band on his finger subconsciously.

“Well, they’re only cheap. You deserve better, sweetheart. My husband deserves the very best.”

“Ahhh, James. You said that word.”

“What, cheap?”

“No - husband.” Oswald smiled, his eyes lighting up.

“Ah.” Jim smiled back, brushing Oswald's dark locks away from his face. He pulled him into a gentle embrace and claimed his lips with a lingering kiss.

“That was nice - husband,” Oswald said softly, stroking Jim’s cheek fondly. Jim smiled boyishly, his deep blue eyes gazing at Oswald fondly.

“I never thought I’d ever call anyone husband,” Oswald resumed reflectively. “Or hear someone else address me that way!”

“Well, get used to it - husband! And by the way, I think you’re perfect husband material. Don’t know why no-one snapped you up before I did.”

“Shucks, Jim. You make me blush. Do keep it up!”

  
  


The ceremony had been quick and covert, so the pair had dressed as best they could under the circumstances. They had both worn suits taken from Jim’s wardrobe. 

Jim had chosen dark blue with a matching tie, whilst Oswald’s ensemble had been light grey with a pale blue silk tie. 

Oswald stood before the mirror checking out his reflection. He gave a heavy sigh.

He had visualised himself in a blue brocade tie, a satin waistcoat and tails. That was his style, his look.

This suit he was wearing looked perfect on his handsome husband, it was so ‘Jim Gordon’, but ‘Oswald Cobblepot’ it definitely was not!

“Hey, Ozzy - that suit looks good on you,” Jim remarked, seeing the disappointed look on his husband’s face and seeking to rescue him from it. “The tie really brings out the colour of your eyes.”

“Ahhhh, thank you, Jim,” Oswald smiled gratefully, turning away from the mirror to face his husband, who now looked twice as gorgeous for the boyish smile lighting up his eyes. “If you think this one’s good, you really need to see me in blue brocade. You would absolutely love me in that!”

“I’ll look forward to it, ” Jim replied. He came forward and grasped and stroked the tie, running the blue silk through his fingers thoughtfully. “Husband!” he added, with a grin.

Oswald’s smile grew and his cheeks flushed with pride. 

“Actually, the suit is not a bad fit on me - I was surprised,” he said, standing back and smoothing his hands down his sides. 

Jim’s gaze followed the actions of Oswald’s hands - how they traced the outline of his body, showing off its slender, sublime beauty. 

“Hell, he’s perfect!” he thought.

“Well, I’m not really that much taller than you, Oz, ” he voiced. “You have a slimmer build than me, though - so you have a bit more room for manoeuvre.” 

“Slimmer build, hmmm - you mean skinny,” Oswald frowned, biting his lip. He turned back to the mirror and folded his arms, surveying himself critically.

“No, no,” Jim said hastily. “That's not what I was getting at, Oz, don't put words in my mouth, please!” He went to Oswald and enfolded his waist protectively. 

“What I meant was, that you’re slender and athletic. Not skinny. OK?”

Oswald pursed his lips thoughtfully. They locked gazes, Jim smiled, and Oswald relaxed his brows. He clasped Jim’s hands and pressed them gently.

“Ahhhh. Well, then,” he nodded. “I apologise, James. I should have known you didn’t mean it badly. I’m still just a tad sensitive, Jim - you know, about my looks, and my body. Oh yes, I know you love it,” he added, as Jim opened his mouth to protest. “You tell me I’m perfect, and I’m grateful - but being suspicious and defensive is still a hard habit for me to break,” he shrugged.

“Well, I’ll enjoy trying to break you of it!” Jim grinned. “I’ll never stop trying! Sexy Cobblepot!” He gave Oswald’s waist a squeeze and kissed his crown.

“Oh!” Oswald smiled coyly, gripping Jim’s hands tighter and nuzzling against him. “Sexy! I like that! Me, Oswald Cobblepot, sexy! I am still not used to hearing that.”

“Well, Oz - you’d better get used to it. Cos you are. You are a sensual, sexy guy, and I can’t get enough of you. You should know that by now. Hmmmm - speaking of which,” Jim added, stretching his blond brows pointedly, “it’s our wedding night, and here we are wasting time talking! I am ready for bed! How about you?”

“Really, James!” Oswald sighed. He raised his raven brows and batted his lashes. “I thought you’d never ask!”

  
  
  


“Oooh!” Oswald exclaimed, slinging his arms tightly around his groom’s neck, as he found himself lifted up bridal style.

Jim looked into Oswald’s eager, expectant face. His blue-green eyes were glistening with desire.

“You ready?”

“Never been more ready in my life!”

Jim smiled, pecked his gorgeous groom on the lips and carried him off toward the bedroom.

“You’d better not drop me, Detective,” Oswald warned, with a playful glint in his eye.

“Your Majesty - would I dare do that to you?”

_ Jim reflected that the last time he had borne Oswald away, he’d been unconscious and bleeding. Jim had carried him through the forest, his heart full of fear, hoping desperately that Oswald would live to hear his declaration of love - and to return it, and make him the happiest man. _

_ And here they were. Living the dream! _

_ Here was Oswald’s warm, breathing body, wrapped inside his arms, his delicious scent overwhelming him. He really couldn’t be more alive than at this moment. _

_ Oswald - his husband.  _

_ And Jim was about to discover just how alive his husband could be…. _


	10. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jim consummate their union. Oswald tops his sub with his special sauce.

**Mirror, Mirror - wedding night reflections**

**_Oswald and Jim consummate their union. Oswald tops his sub with his special sauce._ **

“Jim, Jim! I just remembered,” Oswald burst out. “I never gave you a wedding gift!”

Jim jumped. He had lowered his husband gently onto the bed, undressed him ready for love, and had begun to kiss him frantically. 

“That’s ok,” he paused breathlessly, “I never gave you one either!” 

Jim made ready to claim Oswald’s lips again, but Oswald clapped his hand to Jim's mouth. 

Jim wrinkled his brow. “Hmmmm?” he huffed. He was hard as hell and hurting like mad, and this interruption wasn’t a bit welcome.

“Listen Jim. You bought the rings,” Oswald persisted. “And,” he continued - pressing Jim’s mouth firmly in order to silence his protest - “before you say anything about how little they cost again - husband dear - I think they are beautiful and precious.”

He released his hold and smiled up into Jim’s bewildered face.

Jim unravelled his brow. 

Despite his desperation to get inside his husband, he recognised when Oswald was determined to talk about something - and this was clearly one of those times.

Besides, what he’d just said was so adorable….

He sighed with resignation and put his hands on either side of his groom’s rapidly-breathing body.

“That’s sweet, Oz - but I’m still going to get you a proper ring later, a gold one...” 

“Don’t you dare, James Gordon!” Oswald interjected fiercely, his eyes flashing and mouth tightening. 

He sat up sharply and took Jim by the shoulders.

“That ring stays where you put it, it’s never coming off!” he snapped.

Jim flinched. “OK, OK,” he laughed nervously, “Calm down, sweetheart, mine’s not coming off either.”

  
  


Oswald's expression was mesmerising … the way his fierce blue eyes ignited in his indignation inflamed Jim's passion even more. And so….

“Anyway...where were we,” he smiled, making a move to carry on kissing Oswald and get things moving. He was hard as hell now, he wanted Oswald so much….

“No Jim, we need to talk about this NOW,” Oswald pressed, his eyes flashing even more intensely. He came in close to Jim, the way he always used to when they were having a face off in the old days. It was clear he meant business.

Jim’s heart missed a beat. The power of that stare always took his breath away, especially when it was this close to him.

He often wondered how he’d managed to resist just grabbing him and kissing him, back in the day….

“This is VERY important to me,” Oswald continued, wagging his ringed finger vigorously. 

Jim blinked and flinched.

“You gave me this ring as a sign of your love, and it sealed our promise to one another. So NO WAY am I EVER taking it off, James Gordon. I love it and I love you, and not necessarily in that order!”

“Whoah, Oz, OK, I get it,” Jim laughed, grasping Oswald’s outstretched finger and pressing his lips to the precious gold band adorning it. Then he stroked Oswald’s face with the back of his hand, leaving a trail of pink on his exquisite cheekbones. 

“I do get it!” he repeated, smiling boyishly. “I love you too, Goddamnit.”

“Mmmm. That’s better,” said Oswald smoothly, his mouth relaxing into a smile and his fierce gaze softening. He came forward and took Jim’s face in his hands, their lips meeting in a slow, lingering kiss of mutual surrender.

“Now - husband,” he resumed softly, staring deeply and purposefully into his husband’s eyes. “It’s time for me to give you YOUR gift! Oh Jim, I can hardly believe we actually are married, this is all like a marvellous dream.”

"If it is, I don't want to wake up, Mr Gordon-Cobblepot."

"Ha! James, I couldn't agree more. Now, my dear, let's not waste any more time."

To say that Jim was surprised would be an understatement.

Oswald was definitely stronger than he looked.

Jim found himself flipped over on his back and then pinned down by the weight of Oswald’s body. Chuckling Ozzy straddled his husband’s supine body and secured his arms.

"Ha! Now the tables have turned, Detective!" he grinned demonically, his blue-green eyes glinting with mischief.

Jim stared up open mouthed and speechless.

He never expected that!

Oswald had always been the master of surprise, but Jim hadn’t realised just how strong he could be with the right motivation.

His heart began to pound wildly. This was a side of Oswald he hadn’t seen before. And he wanted to see more of it….

“Erm - yep, they sure have. So - what are you planning to do with me?” he asked, raising his brows. He squirmed, pretending half-heartedly to struggle.

“Do keep still, James! Like I said - I’m going to give you your gift. That is, gift number one.” Oswald winked. “Now, be quiet, stay still and enjoy it - there’s a good boy!” 

Jim wanted so much to be obedient. He wanted to be dominated. So he just nodded, said nothing - and stopped wriggling.

"There, you know it makes sense."

Oswald came down, keeping his grip on Jim’s arms, and his lips claimed Jim’s. They kissed hungrily, growing harder by the second.

Their lips separated with a soft 'pop!' and Oswald smiled down triumphantly.

“I can feel how much your cock wants me, but it’s going to have to wait. I’m in the driving seat now, Detective.” 

“Ozzy...” Jim felt the pain in his groin intensify.

“Shhhhh, James. Patience is a virtue.” 

Oswald began to grind his hips against Jim, his own arousal grown huge and profoundly painful, but he knew the end result would be so much sweeter for the wait….and he really wanted to make this last….

“Feel that?” he remarked, “It’s me wanting you. But do you hear me complain?”

“No,” gasped Jim, “But - Ozzy, I need to….”

Oswald paused and stared down at Jim with ice in his blue eyes.

“No, you don't. Not yet! You have to wait for your king. You have to let me come first, it’s protocol, do you understand?” 

“Oswald....”

“I said - do you understand?” Oswald repeated slowly, his eyes staring hard.

“Yeah, yeah, I understand,” Jim responded hastily. He swallowed hard.

“There, that’s better,” Oswald smirked. “Now you can have your gift.” 

Jim gasped as Oswald grasped his cock with his right hand, and then took his own in his left, and commenced jerking them both furiously.

Jim's head flung back and a moan came from his lips. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them again to see Oswald’s own head cast back, his lips parted, and eyes glazed as his hands pulled fast and hard.

He locked gazes with Jim, breathing hard - his pupils were fully dilated.

“Me first!” he demanded, in between gasps. He came violently with a strangled cry of release, stopping his actions as he was literally overcome with ecstasy.

“Oh yes!” Jim rasped, so overjoyed at the sight and sound of Oswald's orgasm. He jerked himself forcefully and climaxed with a groan, feeling his own cum mix with Oswald’s as they both found their release.

  
  
  


“Fuck me, Ozzy” Jim rasped breathlessly, as he started to come down from his high. "That was intense!"

  
  


Oswald grinned like the cat that got the cream. His perspiring face and misted eyes spoke volumes.

They moved over onto their backs, regaining their breath. Jim passed his hand over his brow, sighing with relief.

Oswald looked round at Jim, panting softly, and smiled coyly.

“Well? Did you enjoy that - husband?” he prompted..

“Ha, what do you think?” 

"I don't know," Oswald baited, blinking provocatively. "You tell me!"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Jim laughed. "It was frickin awesome - of course!” 

He rolled over and grasped Oswalds chin, meeting his mouth fleetingly. “And - the way you got all dom on me - it was a huge turn on!” He rubbed noses with Oswald playfully.

Oswald giggled.

“Mmmm, well, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I will make a note to repeat it. Anyway, honey,” he smiled, his eyes sparkling, “it’s just a taste of what’s to come. So - are you ready for the next course?” He cocked his head.

“Next course?” Jim cocked his too.

“Of course - naturally," Oswald shrugged. "A special occasion like this warrants much more than one! And every good dinner party has at least four courses!”

“But….."

“No buts, Jim - well, not yet, anyway, and that’s a clue, ha ha! But seriously, Jim. Remember, this is a VERY solemn occasion. It’s our first night together as a married couple, after all! I promise to make it an exceptional experience never to be forgotten! I will ensure BOTH our appetites are sated.” He winked.

Jim sighed and smiled in surrender. “OK, OK, when you put it like that….”

“There’s a good boy - you know it makes sense!"

Jim grinned gratefully. He put his hands behind his head, studying Oswald closely. “So - how do you want me then, Ozzy?”

“Stay just how you are, my dear. That is perfect. On your back, just like that. I want you to watch!” Oswald smirked suggestively.

“Watch? Watch what?" 

"Ha! Just you wait, Detective.”

Jim watched with mounting curiosity and then excitement as Oswald kissed his way down from his chest to his belly, making humming noises as he went. 

Jim’s body twitched, and he caught his breath as Oswald reached his groin and lightly stroked the thin line of hair leading down to his cock, calling it the 'fair happy trail'.

JIm chuckled. “Hey! That tickles!”

Oswald glanced up at him, his eyes glinting wickedly.

“It was meant to! By the way, did anyone tell you - you have an exquisite cock, James Gordon?” 

Oswald grasped the prize firmly between his thumb and forefinger and studied it with satisfaction. 

"N-no," Jim stammered, as Oswald stroked his thumb across the tip, catching the thread of pre cum with his tongue.

He swallowed it and smacked his lips. “Tasty!” he smirked.

“Aah, Ozzy,” Jim sighed, throbbing and leaking further at Oswald's touch. 

“Ha! You like that, don’t you?” 

“Oh God, yeah!"

“That's good, Jim. And now, dear, your exquisite cock is all mine, and only I get to enjoy it!”

“Too right!” Jim panted, “It’s all yours, baby!” 

“Mmmmm. Glad you agree! Now, let me finish the job."

Oswald lowered his head and licked slowly along the length of the shaft, feeling Jim shiver and hearing a small whimper escape his lips. He took the head into his mouth, and Jim whimpered some more.

Jim gasped, then opened his eyes, watching with awe as his husband sucked on him, his eyes closed tightly, his long jet lashes contrasting dramatically with the ivory skin of his cheeks.

The sight of his husband’s bowed, bobbing raven head, and the sensation of his warm, soft mouth, so skilled, was about to blow his mind as well as his cock.

And as if that wasn’t enough he felt Oswald’s fingers start to squeeze his balls.

Jim let out a strangled whine, a sound he’d never heard himself make during lovemaking before. 

Oswald hummed happily in reply.

Jim managed to speak coherently only to warn Oswald of what was to come.

And he came alright - came hard and fast, filling Oswald’s mouth suddenly and violently, Oswald swallowing furiously and breathing hard. He took every last drop Jim had to give.

His generosity knew no limits.

He rested his head on Jim’s belly for a second two, sighing with contentment and licking his lips, and Jim reached down and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Oswald chuckled, then moved up the bed and kissed Jim firmly. Jim tasted what he had left on his husband's lips, sighing contentedly.

“Was that nice, Jim?” Oswald asked sweetly.

"Nice? That’s kind of an understatement, don't ya think?"

"Ha, ha!"

“Seriously, Oz, you are frickin awesome!” Jim grinned.

"You too, James."

Jim was spent.

He knew his balls must surely be empty by now.

  
  


"Damn, Ozzy!" he added, shaking his head with disbelief. “That was the best blow job I ever had. No kidding!”

“Ha! Well, I guessed that much from all those noises you were making. Still, as you know - I always strive to be the best.” 

Oswald sucked his fingers suggestively.

"You are so damn sexy, Cobblepot." Jim gave his Ozzy a squeeze. 

"Well Jim, you are going to find out just how sexy I can get. Now - for the entree!" Oswald announced grandly.

"Seriously?” Jim stretched his blond brows with amazement. He stared hard at Oswald, his pupils still blown.

“Yes, seriously. I promised you four courses, and four courses you shall get. What kind of a host, and a husband, would I be otherwise, Jim Gordon?” 

“Ozzy - please - I'm warning you, I have nothing left to give! The well is dry, baby! That's the truth."

“Nonsense dear, I’m sure we can find some more in there! Now - turn over,please. Yes, onto your belly, Jim. Obey me , it was your vow, remember!” 

“Well, if you insist,” Jim sighed, rolling his eyes. He did as he was told. “You’re the boss,” he continued, speaking over his shoulder. “But don’t expect too much….”

“Yes James, I am the boss, and don't you forget it! And you will rise to the occasion too, I guarantee it!”

Jim laughed and shook his head.

Oswald came down and kissed Jim’s neck softly. “This is the main course, Detective - but please leave room for dessert.”

“Dessert?” Jim looked round warily.

Jim felt Oswalds warm breath on his skin, and despite his position, he could tell clearly that his husband was smiling.

“Yes - you're going to get your just desserts.”

“Hmmm, sounds ominous.”

“It could be! Just say if you'd rather be rewarded or punished, and I will act accordingly.””

“Um, ok....”

Jim knew he would do anything for - or take anything from - Oswald. Pain or pleasure, he would have either, or both.

He loved his husband that much….

_ Jim recalled the time when he had had one of his ‘faceoffs’ with Oswald - after trying not to go along with one of his little 'deals', he’d gone off to get a drink to calm himself down. He’d headed for Harvey’s bar - Harvey had been ‘taking a break’ from the GCPD at the time. _

_ He’d grabbed a large whiskey, gulping it down savagely. He had been fighting off his urges so hard, but he knew deep down he really wanted Oswald. _

_ But in front of Harvey, he'd had to keep up the pretence….. _

_ He’d slugged back the whiskey with feigned disgust, really having to swallow down his true feelings. _

_ “Screw Penguin!” he’d growled, through gritted teeth. _

_ How the tables had turned! He had done just that - screwed Penguin, more than once too, and had loved doing so.  _

_ And now, he was about to be screwed BY Penguin. He really couldn’t be happier about this prospect. _

_ And things were about to get even better…. _

Jim found out that Oswald’s tongue was good for much more than making cunning plans or dishing out threats to his enemies. And his fingers weren’t just designed for brandishing a knife or firing a gun.

Damn, he was one talented little kingpin!

He also recalled one time at the end of one of their big ‘standoffs’ when his parting shot was “Kiss my ass, Penguin!” 

After they had got together, Oswald had confessed to Jim that he had been very profoundly affected by that encounter. He had kept wondering exactly what that last instruction might entail. He had been forced to feign headaches during important gang meetings to account for his embarrassing lapses in concentration.

"I just couldn't get your beautiful tail out of my mind, you sexy detective!" he'd smiled, and, "Awwww, if only I had known!" Jim had replied wistfully.

Now Oswald was getting to act on his fantasies, and loving every moment of it. He was doing more than kissing that gorgeous butt, he was licking it, sucking its juices, and making Jim come with a groan - proving that he was right in his opinion that Jim had plenty left in the tank.

Jim sighed shifted over onto his back, lying smack in the middle of the wet patch he had just left.

“That was great," he panted, "but please - Oz- no more!” 

"Aww, my poor dear James!" Oswald smirked, licking his lips and staring down triumphantly at Jim’s sweating face. The pupils in his deep blue eyes were completely blown again. “So you want a rest, do you?”

“Yeah, please - I really think I’m all done now.”

Oswald's gaze softened, he came down and kissed Jim softly. “That was good, Jim. I loved doing that to you. I’m glad I pleased you so much!”

Jim tasted his own juices on his lover's lips, and moaned into Oswald’s mouth. He took Oswald's face in his hands, deepening the kiss, before their mouths separated with a soft pop.

“Ahhh, Jim, you see - you can’t be spent yet. You know you really want more. I can feel it, and see it in your eyes, my love. Just one more course to come, I promise.”

Jim groaned helplessly. “Ozzy please, I love you, but - honestly, this time, I’ve got nothing left to give….”

“Oh - but I have plenty left to give YOU James. Don’t worry, honey, you won’t have to do a thing - I will do all the work again. And now…..” he tapped the tip of Jim’s nose playfully “....I’m going to top you, Detective Gordon.”

“Huh? Top me? You want to kill me, now?”

“Tsk, James. You know I don't mean that. I mean, that I'm on top tonight. You know, in the driving seat? And I’m going to keep on taking control of this situation. You know I’m good at doing that.”

“Oh yeah. I know that. You’ve ALWAYS been good at that!”

“Ha ha! You are not complaining about it, are you?”

“Um no…of course not.”

“Well then! Now we have recharged our batteries, so to speak, we can resume,” Oswald said silkily, raising his brow.

“Good luck getting any more out of me!” Jim laughed..

“Luck has nothing to do with it - it’s skill, pure and simple. And on that subject, Jim - as it’s my first time in the driving seat - would you care to rate me out of ten?”

“You want me to rate you?”

“Yes, Jim, that’s why I asked,” Oswald sighed impatiently. "Well, Jim, I'm waiting."

“Ok, if you insist. I give you eleven.”

“Ha! Eleven! Well! That is a very satisfactory answer, and one that encourages me to continue. Turn over again,detective..””

“What is it this time?”

“Can’t you guess, Detective? You can't? All right then, I’m going to take you from behind.”

“What? I never did that to you!”

“I know - but in this instance, I thought this way would be best.”

“Why, Oz? I mean, this way - we won't be able to - you know, SEE each other.”

“I know, dear. But there ARE practical considerations. To cut to the chase, dear - you know I have, well, a big cock, right? * giggle* *blush* And YOU, my sweet James, have a cute LITTLE behind. Yes, Jim, you do. Surely I don’t have to explain the implications of that.. My cock will take some accommodating. We both know it's your first time. This thing of mine really should use the tradesman’s entrance, not the front door, at least on this occasion.”

“Oh, Oswald. Honestly, it doesn't matter. I can take it.”

“Jim - for God’s sake - don't be a hero. I REFUSE to risk hurting you. This way will be much easier on you and you know it.”

“But...I just want to see you…"

"Yes, I know you do. And I want to see you too….ah, just a moment! I have an idea! Stay where you are, darling - don't move!”

"Move? You must be kidding!” Jim laughed. "I'm all done in!"

Jim watched curiously as Oswald slid from the bed and limped naked across the room. He ogled Ozzy’s cute little ass and slim thighs, his slender body and angular shoulders. He reflected on what a lucky sonofabitch he was.

He went hard again, feeling pleased surprise that his tired, flaccid cock could spring to attention again so quickly, given the right motivation.

“What are you up to, Ozzy?” he prompted.

“Wait and see,” Oswald replied.

He reached out and took hold of the freestanding triptych mirror on his dressing table. He looked round and grinned as he lifted it up, then he limped back eagerly, then placed it at the head of the bed. Jim helped him, and as they opened it up they smiled knowingly at each other.

He stiffened even more as it dawned on him that every inch of that glorious cock was going to be inside him, and soon.

He knew that he wouldn’t have cared if Oswald hadn’t been well endowed - he loved Oswald so much - but it was a brilliant bonus.

This promised to be one fantastic wedding gift….

  
  
  


Oswald carefully positioned the glass in front of Jim and instructed him to get up onto all fours ‘like a good boy.”

  
  


Jim obeyed without hesitation. He was hard as hell again and his balls were aching like mad.

But he wanted Oswald to be comfortable too.

“Here, put this under your knee, sweetheart,” Jim said, handing back a pillow.

“Dear James, always thinking of me.”

“Too right, I am ALWAYS thinking of you, and always was!”

"Aww, sweet," Oswald giggled, and he took the pillow and placed it under his right knee to support it.

He got himself into position, gazing fondly upon his man’s awesome ass. He stroked it, and then gave it a playful little slap.

“Hey!” Jim laughed, looking into the mirror and seeing the reflection of Oswald and himself in triplicate.

“Sorry, couldn't help it, it was just begging me to!” Oswald shrugged. “Now, are you ready for me?”

His cock was fully engorged and pointing straight at his man's ass. Its tip was already wet.

Jim gulped.

“You see this, Jim?” Oswald said proudly, his eyes shining. “I could very well kill you with this!”

“Ha! I can well believe that!” Jim agreed.

He felt himself stiffen up already at the thought of it.

“Now, we can watch everything, my dear” Oswald said softly, his eyes shining.

“Clever Cobblepot!” grinned Jim. “I won't take my eyes off you the whole time.”

"Indeed!” Ozzy smirked. “That's the idea!”

It almost made Jim’s eyes water to contemplate ALL THAT COCK being inside his ass. He knew it would take some effort, even though Ozzy had begun to stretch him by fingering and had already lubricated him by licking. He had taken a good amount of lube and coated his fingers with it, so they slid in and out easily, hitting Jim's prostate over and over, making him moan and sigh with pleasure.

And then….

"Are you ready now, Jim?" Oswald asked, once he'd managed to fit all his fingers comfortably inside Jim’s receptive little ass.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Oz."

He took a deep breath, hoping he really was ready for Oswald's great big beautiful cock.

He closed his eyes for a second. He could feel Oswald was more than ready for him.

And so, Oswald entered, inch by inch, pausing frequently, asking, "This isn't hurting you is it, Jim?" and glowing with pride as Jim kept replying, "Only in a good way."

Jim was glad Oswald had prepared him so well. He was glad this hadn’t been the first course Oswald had served to him. 

His king was the servant as well as the master. He could rule him and yet please him, he was equally skilled at both of these roles. 

Jim’s voice told Oswald all he needed to know. As he advanced, feeling Jim’s walls relax and contract around him, capturing him, arresting him in the best way, he felt as if this was the whole world to him. This was all that mattered, pleasing Jim and in doing so, giving so much pleasure to himself.

He thrust back and forth, increasing the pace, holding onto Jim for dear life as Jim moved with him. 

And all the time, they looked at their reflected, refracted images in the mirror, heightening their pleasure by seeing the looks on each other's faces.

And at the moment of release, Jim cast back his head, groaning with relief, and Oswald kissed his crown, moaning his husband’s name.

And then they finally collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed, gasping and sweating, their energy sapped in the sweetest way.

“Now we really are united, for always,” Oswald smiled, his eyes misted with post-coital bliss.

.

“Yes,” Jim agreed, “At last. Oz - I gotta tell you…"

“Yes, my dear?"

"Oswald, no-one made me, well, come, THAT HARD, or that noisily before. With everyone else I was, well, pretty damn quiet!" Jim smiled boyishly, looking askance at his husband with love and pride in his gaze.

"Oh! Well, Jim, thank you for the compliment!" Oswald replied, blushing. “So, Jim - are you telling me I am the greatest lover you ever had?"

Jim rolled over, took Oswald in his arms and kissed him fondly.

"Yep, Oz, that is what I'm saying," he smiled.

"Ah, Jim," sighed Oz, his lip trembling and his pale blue-green eyes filling up with tears. "That means everything to me. YOU are everything to me." 

Jim held his husband tightly. They lay there, close, naked in body and soul, and so happy, after the consummation of their union.

“You're mine now Jim, in every sense, and I’m yours," Oswald said quietly. "And I’m telling you now James, I’m making this declaration. I will keep you under my umbrella. Forever. I’d fight alongside you for Gotham, Jim, and I’d do anything to protect you, I love you with every fibre of my being and I’d give my life for you. I know I’m not perfect but…..”

“Not perfect! That’s NOT true! You're perfect in every way and I’d give my life for you too, I love you more than anyone or anything. There, you did it again - see? You made me heave my heart into my mouth. No-one did that before.” 

“Ahhh, Jim, that touches me deeply. But Jim, seriously - I’m lame, I have limitations.”

“No, you don’t. You have NO limitations, Oz. You are anything but lame. And your strength is limitless, I’ve seen it, I know. “

“Ha! That’s all very well, Jim, but I still have that damned limp that bitch Fish Mooney gave to me. I will never be free of that, and the pain it gives me when the weather's cold. Me and my limp. That always reminds me of my disability. And people can’t miss it, Jim. It marks me out. I’ve had to play it down and work so hard to show people I am strong, despite it.”

Oswald’s mouth tightened, not because he was angry at Jim, but because he was fighting off tears. 

“And you ARE strong, that’s evident. Very strong. You have always had strength. It’s one of the many things I love about you. And - on the subject of that limp - how many times do I have to tell you that it’s sexy, Cobblepot?”

Oswald’s lip trembled more, he tried to hold back his tears, but they escaped anyway. “Thank you, Jim,” he sniffed, as his tears made salty tracks of joy down his cheeks. “I love you so much!”

“Awwww,” Jim smiled, and took Oswald’s salt-stained face in his hands. He wiped the tears away. “You know, Ozzy - people will say, this is crazy, I’m a cop and you’re a criminal, but all I know is you feel good in my arms. It's all I need to know."

“Ahhh, James. James, dear, that’s beautiful. So sweet.” Oswald nuzzled against Jim, kissed his cheek, then his lips. “YOU are sweet.”

“Well, I’m just being truthful, Oz. I still keep wondering how the hell I managed to hook a beauty like you.”

“James - please! This is too much.” Oswald turned a deep shade of puce. 

“I beg to differ. I don't think it’s enough.” Jim stroked Oswald's cheek, gazing intensely into his eyes. “You need to be told these things, you deserve them. Ha!” he grinned. “You look pretty when you blush, Cobblepot. Pretty in pink!” 

“Jim!” Oswald bit his lip and looked down for a moment.

“You make me shy. Shy and bashful. No-one else managed that!” 

“And you look adorable, shy or smug….Mr Cobblepot-Gordon.”

  
  


Earlier….

Oswald had thought of his mother, how she would have loved to see him settled and happy and loved. And he was - but he needed to get closure for her, too. Her spirit wouldn’t rest until the Galavans were taken care of, and not in the Florence Nightingale sense.

Oswald believed in ghosts.

He hadn’t seen her, but he felt her presence.

Jim had asked why he had shivered suddenly like that. “What’s up, Ozzy? Did someone walk on your grave?”

“No - not exactly.”

“Oh? Then what is it, Ozzy?”

“Sorry Jim. It’s our wedding night and I’m acting all weird on you. This should be a cause for celebration and I’m spoiling it.”

“Hey, no, you're not! You could never do that. I just want to know what's bothering you, that’s all.” Jim put his arm around him and kissed his cheek. “Come on then sweetheart - spill!”

“Are you sure?” Oswald looked round at Jim warily.

“Of course I am. I married you for better or for worse, Ozzy. I’m here for you. I’m your husband and I love you.”

“Thanks Jim.” Ozzy sighed and laid his head on Jim’s shoulder. Jim held him closer, caressing his arm soothingly.

Oswald sighed again, heavier this time.

“Jim - it’s mother,” he began.

“Your mother? Awww Ozzy, yes you’re bound to be thinking about her. I should have thought…..I’m sorry, I was being insensitive.”

“No, no Jim, don’t apologise. It’s not about you not being thoughtful.”

“Then, what is it Ozzy?” Jim studied Oswald with concern. “Tell me, sweetheart.”

“Jim, please don’t think me silly - but I think she’s haunting me.”

“Haunting you? Why? What makes you think that?”

“I don't know, I just think I can feel her presence.”

“OK. Well that's natural, Oz. You were very close to her, and anyway, her funeral wasn’t all that long ago.”

“I know, but...well, I think her spirit is restless, Jim. The Galavans need to pay for what they did to her - and I haven’t got revenge - I mean justice - for her.”

“They will pay, don't worry. We’re getting nearer to that all the time.”

“And all thanks to you and the GCPD, Jim. Don't think I’m not grateful. But ...but in the meantime…...I feel she’s watching over us, all the time, Jim.”

“All the time?”

“Yes Jim. It’s our wedding night. And ...somehow, I don't feel right, if she can still see us.”

“Oswald….look….”

“Please, Jim, don't patronise me..”

“No, Oz, of course I’m not....I’d never do that…” Jim drew Oswald even closer.

Oswald lifted his head. “Then you believe me?”

“Yeah, yeah of course I do, but what I was about to say was…..Ozzy, your mother was a very well-mannered woman. I’m sure she would be discreet - right? She would respect your privacy.”

Oswald pulled away and looked at Jim, seeking reassurance.

“Do you think so, Jim?”

“Of course I do, and you know I’m right. She would want you to feel safe and loved on your wedding night, she would never dream of intruding on that.”

  
  


“Ah yes, Jim,” Oswald nodded, smiling with relief. “Of course, you are right. Mother had impeccable manners, and she would know, sense that I was happy and safe. She would feel no need to stand guard! Sorry, Mother,” he said sheepishly.

Jim smiled, touched Oswald’s chin, kissed him softly. “You are frickin’ adorable, y'know. Do you feel better now?”

“Yes, much better. Thank you for being so understanding Jim. I love you so much.”

“Ditto, sweetheart. Now, we’ve cleared all that up - let’s go to bed.”

  
  
  


_ The next morning, over breakfast: _

  
  


“You know, Jim - when you used to grab me roughly and shove me against a wall, or pick me up by my collar and growl into my face - well, I was scared, don’t get me wrong - the sight of your white teeth snarling at me, the whites of your eyes and the way your pupils just went black - but a part of me couldn’t help being turned on, I mean, Jim, you have to admit - it was all a bit too homoerotic not to be sexy, wasn’t it?”

Jim choked on his glass of milk.

“Jesus, Ozzy, what the hell brought this on?”

"I just like teasing my new husband, is all. You look pretty when you're astonished, and cute when you're bewildered, did you know that?"

It was their first breakfast together as Mr and Mr Gordon-Cobblepot.

And they started how they meant to go on.

"Jim, you can be rough with me if you like. Slam me against the wall, growl at me, like in the old days, like I just described. I wouldn’t mind a reconstruction of the old days now and again, I think it would be sexy."

"Oh. Oz. No, I don't want to hurt you, not any more."

"I know Jim, and I appreciate your need to be gentle. But there's no need to overcompensate, dear! A little bit of rough housing now and again would be fun. It would spice things up, don't you think?"

"Um, I don't know…."

"Please, Jim, I want you to. It will turn me on, a lot!"

"Well, in that case, I can't refuse. Just promise you will tell me if you want me to stop. Flash your eyes and tighten your lips like you used to when I behaved that way. Say 'No, Jim!' in that petulant voice, and I will obey."

“Ha! Petulant! Cheeky!” Oswald pursed up and then stretched his lips, then chuckled. He knotted his black brows thoughtfully. 

"But seriously - you have a deal, Detective." Oswald stuck out his hand in a swift, staccato movement. “Come on, Jim - for old times’ sake!” He winked.

“OK,” Jim grinned, and he took Oswald’s outstretched hand and shook it firmly. “Deal!” he growled sternly, mimicking his old way of speaking.

“By the way, Oz - I used to love your petulance, you know, when you came up close to me - it gave me a real hard on, y’know!”

“Oh - Jim! If only I’d known…I would have taken advantage of that much sooner!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
